Shannaye
by Crayola Color Sky
Summary: Shannaye is a meek and timid girl, who rarely shows her tough side with anybody but her younger siblings. She doesn't care for company, only wishes to be alone. Can she deal with whatever might come at her, just as her parents did?
1. My Hair

As promised… Shannaye's story! I shall say one thing:

Shannaye (pronunciation: shuh-NEIGH) is not mine… Unfortunately.

The brilliant _InChrist-Billios _is the creator of our heroine. The story line is mine, but nearly every aspect of her is by the original creator.

Anyway, this is a continuation- in a sense- of my other story, _Bring What May Come._ Do not be alarmed, new readers, this won't need any previous knowledge of that story- nor of the other story incorporated: _Days to Fly_. Read on!

_Shannaye_

_1_

I awoke to somebody shaking me roughly. I yawned and rubbed my face, then squinted against the light and grumbled, "What time is it?"

Kaylla laughed at me. "Time to do your hair." She revealed a pair of scissors in her hand.

My eyes flew open and I jumped from the bed, away from my younger sister. "You're not touching it."

"Yes I am, Shannaye! You'll look positively adorable with it cut, now sit down!" she said, grabbing my wrist and dumping me in a chair set up in the middle of the large bedchamber. I attempted to get away, but she held firm. "Now really, does _my_ hair look so bad with it short?" she asked, putting a towel around my shoulders.

"Your hair is different from mine, Kay," I argued. "It's going to look better on you than me. Besides, do you even know _what _you're doing?"

She tittered at me. "Of course I do."

I didn't argue. I knew well enough she knew what she was doing. I still doubted the outcome of this, however. Her hair was fashionable no matter what. It was midnight black and would cooperate with whatever you wished it to do. My hair, unfortunately, was absolutely uncontrollable. It would never work with what it was asked to do, thusly I normally had it in a long braid down my back and down to my waist.

Now Kaylla wanted to chop it off, all the way to my chin. I knew at once it would never go over well. It would frizz out and be in the state that exists between wavy and curly, where it is neither of the styles, and also lacks the elegance of both. One factor, however, was good about my hair: the color. It was a dark red, more considered to be an auburn of sorts. I got the color from my father, King Richard, though his was brighter than my own. My mother had gorgeous blonde hair, which baffles everyone, because it seems to be missing from our genes. Nobody is sure of where my brother, Edmund, and Kaylla got their dark hair. It is assumed that the gene stayed dormant- quite inexplicable- when my father was born. Nobody could be for certain, however, since his birth parents are unknown.

_Snip! _I groaned. _Snip, snip!_ I saw my hair falling to the ground. I shut my eyes and pressed my lips together. I heard more snipping and my head was beginning to feel light, not from shock or dizziness, but from of the lack of hair. I was surprised at the change it made.

There was a long pause suddenly. "Kaylla…," I began.

She hushed me and I felt her tugging at the tips of my hair to check for even sides. Finally she whipped off the towel and said, _"Magnifique!" _she exclaimed.

I stood and cautiously made my way towards my vanity. I gasped at the product. _"Mon Dieu, _Kaylla!"

She came up behind me. "It's _gorgeous! _Stunning!Don't be so silly!"

I wouldn't have gone as far as _gorgeous,_ but it did end up better than I expected. The hair ended up right at my chin, and framed my face well. My round greenish-brown eyes were exaggerated, something Kaylla had been trying to figure out to do. She had managed to exaggerate her own eyes identical to my own, but my hair- again- did not work well as hers did. The contrast of black and green was more stunning than the complimentary colors red and green.

"Your eyes," Kaylla continued, "finally have that mesmerizing kind of gaze to them."

I raised my eyebrows, making me look awfully comical. I quickly frowned, distorting my face even more. "If I wasn't wearing a gown, nobody recognize me for a girl. Nobody will want to marry me." I paused. "Maybe this haircut is a good thing, then!"

"Nonsense, I'm sure it's quite the opposite, actually. You'll get so much attention and so many proposals from the courtiers, you shall have to beat the off with sticks," she assured me. "Then you can finally stop being such a book-hermit."

"I am no _book-hermit!" _I growled. "Stop acting like _you're _the older sister. In case you've forgotten, _I am_. Stop nagging me."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm _so _sorry."

I huffed. "In any case, you dingbat, I shan't marry at all. It's not like I _must _marryfor the country to go on. That's Edmund's problem, and not a very big one in his eyes."

Shaking her head she said, "You're a secret romantic, Princess Shannaye Xue Shelley of Pondeira, and you very well know it."

"You're talking of yourself, you goose."

"Alas! I am no _secret _romantic," she countered.

I rolled my eyes. "Help me get dressed now and you can fix my hair however you wish to, if anything this short can be styled at all." Grinning with delight, Kaylla flew to my wardrobe and pulled out an extremely frivolous gown. I screeched and ran to her, yanking it from her grasp. _"One _change at a time, Kaylla."

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

"Oh Shannaye, darling, it's beautiful."

My mother smiled at me as Kaylla and I sat down to breakfast. I sighed and said, "Thank you, Mother. I didn't exactly have a choice, though."

Edmund walked in and stopped short. "Ha, what have we got here? The carrot has gone and cut off her hair."

"_Honestly,_ what is with you and Kaylla torturing me? Aren't I the one that's supposed to be the one teasing you two?" I asked. They both shrugged and Edmund sat down, immediately reaching for the sausage. I frowned. "Why do you always insist on eating like a pig?"

He didn't answer and began to eat. I sighed and put my napkin in my lap.

"Kaylla, yesterday we got a letter from the king of Glenlow. He was hoping you could meet his son," Mother said.

Kaylla finished chewing and said, "That would be lovely."

"There was an invitation included, they are having a ball in about six months. Perhaps you should like to go?"

"Oh! Even more lovely. I should love to, Mother!" was the reply.

Mother smiled and continued, "King Eli also has a daughter and should like you to meet her, Edmund, and travel with Kaylla there for the ball." She glanced at me and smiled. "He also extends an invitation to the rest of us as well."

Kaylla squeaked. "Oh, Shannaye, this is it! The perfect place to show off your new hair in society."

"Must we go?" I asked timidly. "I despise balls."

Mother blinked and laughed. "Of course we must go, Shannaye. It would be rude to decline."

"But…" I stopped and sighed. "Alright."

* * *

**So? **What do you think? I'm not exactly sure where this is going.

Also, if you've got better titles as the story goes on, please tell me. I want to have a clever title, but I'm not sure what yet.

"Shannaye" just doesn't seem clever in the least bit to me as a _title _for a story.

Review, bitte! (please)


	2. The Duke and Hermitage

**I must thank you all** for your feedback. Never have I gotten such a big amount of reviews on chapter one (yes… it's only 8, but it's a start)! I am thrilled and hope you all keep up with the story. As always, try to review if you read this, I will accept any kind of review- especially those that tell me in detail what they liked about it or suggestions (but just plain mean or ignorant reviews I won't tolerate… if you hate it, don't waste your time leaving the review). And- _of course-_ correct my typos, mistakes in the story line, and anything of the such.

Danke!

_Two_

I waded through the water in the small pond of a secret garden my grandmother pruned and took care of so lovingly during her life. The cool water felt good in the heat of the afternoon and it helped clear my head of the junk jumbled up inside of it.

This trip to Glenlow could cost me my younger siblings. Kaylla could become a queen and Edmund could receive one. I was the eldest, shouldn't I be leaving first? Shouldn't I have the privilege to be married off first? It wasn't like I wanted to, but I didn't want Kaylla to be gone so suddenly. I would rather leave first than her being the one to do so.

I stepped from the pond and went to the swing. I sat down and stared at my wet feet, the water dripping below me. My short legs barely reached the ground and I wasn't able to push off to get myself swinging. I inched to the edge of the swing, pushing myself back with the balls of my feet. I managed to get myself swinging fairly low, but swinging all the same. The feeling of the slight breeze cooled me off, and felt weird through my short hair.

I heard the gate door squeak open behind me and I quickly tried to stop, but my feet were no longer letting me reach solid ground. I felt the swing stop and I slowly turned around. I looked up at an esteemed courtier my mother had trying to match me with for several months now. Standing quickly, I covered my feet and, more importantly, my bared ankles.

"Princess Shannaye," he said, bowing.

I dipped my head slightly, returning the greeting. "Duke Malvolio."

"How are you today, Your Highness?" the duke asked.

My bare feet, although covered by my dress, was all my mind was focused on. "I'm… fine," I answered distractedly.

"Would you care to return back to the palace, Princess?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to reply, but hesitated. My shoes were still all the way across the garden, and there was no way I was about to admit outright that I had been barefoot, especially not to the duke. "No, I think I'll stay here for a bit, but thank you."

He frowned. "Alright then, perhaps you'd like some company?"

I stared at the ground, still conscious of my bare feet. "Um, actually, I would rather be alone."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Perhaps some other time, Princess Shannaye." He bowed and exited.

I sighed and sat down on the swing again. Nobody understood why I wasn't interested in him. He was kind enough, plenty handsome, skilled at many things, and he wasn't many years older than me, only a mere six years, making him just barely twenty three. He wasn't really _interesting,_ though. If he had been a crown prince of some country, I could've given him more time- a marriage could have brought a strong treaty.

_No, _I decided, _I must wait for the right one. He'll come along, and when he does... I'll know it's him_.

Just then, a raven flew right over my head, screeching and cawing like the devil himself. I stifled a yelp of shock by covering my mouth. I watched as the raven flew through and darted past various trees until I could no longer see it.

I looked back at where it came from, but saw no predator that it could've been trying to evade. I glared at the direction in which it had fled and jumped off the swing. It was due time for dinner any moment, either way.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

Hours later, dusk found me on the balcony adjacent to the library, sitting on a bench with a fairly large book balanced on my knees. I read line after line, oblivious to all around me. Subconsciously I made note of the creaky French doors opening and closing, but paid no heed. The person made no move to disturb me, so I did not let myself question their presence. I continued with my book and it seemed like forever until I finally set it down from curiosity of my intruder. The sun had lowered significantly and I glanced around for my guest. Leaning against the railing with his back towards me was Edmund. I set my book down and stood next to him.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him curiously.

He took his time to answer. I waited patiently until he replied, "I'm not so sure about this whole Glenlow trip. I realize I need to begin searching for a wife, but Glenlow is so far away. And if Kaylla marries _their _prince, we'll all be so scattered."

I smiled sympathetically. "I agree. And I haven't any idea what going to happen to me. Perhaps I should run off to be a hermit in the dark woods near the mountains. That's something I really wouldn't mind."

He laughed. "That sounds like something _I _should do. Maybe not become a hermit, but travel out in the woods for a bit. To clear my mind, relieve some stress and get some good mountain air."

"Perhaps you should. It would do you good," I agreed. It was true, he was working so hard at working for the country and learning to run it, he barely had time for himself. "I doubt father would mind."

"You think?" he asked, then nodded, answering his own question. "You're right. I haven't done all that much for myself lately. Maybe I just need some fresh air and solitude." He straightened and continued, "I'll ask him tonight and if he says it's alright, I might head out tomorrow so I can get back in time to leave for Glenlow."

I grinned. "Wonderful. Good luck!"

He nodded and ran back inside.

I stared out at the grounds and at the moon that shared the sky with the setting sun. Despite the fact that the sun was indeed setting, the weather was still hot, sticky, and humid. I frowned and picked my book up from the bench and went inside the castle, where it was just ever so slightly less humid.

* * *

You know the drill! 

How about... some yummy virgin piña coladas if you review!

...Yeah, there's no way of getting it to you, but whatever... It's nice to think that you _would _receive one, yes?


	3. Edmund Returns

So basically nothing has happened yet, this chapter is a guaranteed cliché and obvious chapter. You should be able to figure out the story line pretty much here. Don't forget, I'm still looking for a different title for this story. So you probably can't really figure one out yet since the story hasn't actually gotten under way, but always keep it in mind. Preferrably something very clever, but I won't have to worry about that with all of you!

---Shannaye is not my character, she is designed by the brilliant _InChrist-Billios_.

_Three_

Edmund left for the forest that morning just as the sun rose. After seeing him off, I attempted to nap until the rest of the castle awoke. Upon failing miserably, I moved myself to the music room, which was plenty far from any normal person's hearing capacity. The room was always cool and refreshing, no matter the weather, and held an assortment of instruments, none of which I could say I was particularly skilled at. I sat at the baby grand piano, the gleaming ivory and ebony keys shone in the morning light that was pouring through the stained glass windows.

I hit a note and the sound resounded throughout the room. A stack of songs sat on a small table nearby. I picked one up and smiled. It was a favorite song of mine- a vocal solo. I looked over it quickly and hit my first note. I began to sing, cautiously and quietly at first for the fear of somebody wandering to this wing of the palace. After a few measures I began to crescendo. It was still so quiet that my instructor would've reprimanded me, however, but loud enough to escape my comfort zone.

I stopped abruptly and barely moved. I had heard a noise, I knew it. When the noise didn't come again I called, "Who's there?" No answer came and I considered continuing to sing, but was too shaken up to do so. Nobody should hear me sing, and if somebody really _was_ listening…

I put the music back in its original location and stood. I hit another key on the piano then left the room.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

_-A Few Days Later-_

_Whoosh… _

I stared at the archer, his pose never faltering as his arrow flew towards the target.

_Thwack!_

As it hit slightly left of the bull's-eye, he relaxed and the crowd cheered. He waved his bow in the air, making the crowd cheer even louder. I clapped lightly, distracted. Edmund said he would have been back by now, but there has been no sign of him.

Another archer came up to try and the previous archer sat on the sideline, looking smug. I frowned and watched the current archer. He nocked the arrow onto the bow and aimed for the target. He pulled his right arm back and let the arrow loose. It sprang forward and flew through the air with a surprising speed. The man slowly brought down his arm and watched the arrow. It hit with a loud thud right in the center. The crowed cheered even louder than before and the archer just stood there, still staring at the target. He finally seemed to come out of his reverie and waved to the crowd, grinning. Kaylla stepped up and moved to the front of our royal box. The man walked over and she put a medal around his neck and gave him a kiss. He bowed as my father and mother congratulated him.

"Tell me your name, oh great archer," Kaylla said.

"Rush."

"Congratulations, Mister Rush…"

I tuned out Kaylla's winner's speech, I had heard it so many times before. I stared out over the grounds, bored and impatient to go back to a good book I reading.

A shape grew close from the palace gates in the distance. I figured it was some peasant coming to see who had won, or perhaps to meet a sweetheart. I searched elsewhere, getting even more bored of Kaylla's speech by the minute. My eyes eventually covered everything and found their way back to the figure. The person was now closer and I could now see that the clothing they wore was a far cry from peasantry…

"Edmund!" I whispered as Kaylla had finished her speech.

My mother leaned over and asked, "What did you say, dear?"

I pointed and repeated, "Edmund. It's Edmund!" We watched him walk our way, and I realized he looked very weary. He stumbled a few steps and my horror grew as he fell down and shakily made an attempt to get back up, but with no positive effect. Mother shrieked.

"What?" my father asked. I pointed and he ordered guards to help him with Edmund. The crowd was told stay as they were while Edmund was taken inside. He was lifted carefully back towards the palace. Kaylla, Mother, and I walked after them, impatient to get to Edmund.

Later, the doctors declared he was not seriously injured, only a minor fracture in his arm. We were thankful, but he slept for a full day. When he finally awoke, he told us what happened.

"I was camping my second night when a storm hit. I tried to find a cave or somewhere to have safe shelter. Instead I came upon an ancient manor. I had never seen it before, but I approached it and knocked. The door opened and I quickly stepped inside. The door shut behind me and I looked around for the person that let me in, but there was none. I frowned and called out, but nobody answered. Suddenly a figured appeared in a doorway. I asked him if I could spend the night out of the storm in his home, but he- I assumed it was male, for he was of larger stature- kept silent. Finally I felt an urging at my back and was lead past him up some stairs. A door opened in front of me and the invisible nuisance herded me inside. The door shut and I said thank you to the air, wondering if anybody was actually there."

He sighed and took a breath, glancing at us. He looked back at his hands and continued, "I slept well that night, and in the morning I woke up to a hearty breakfast. Afterwards, I sat beside the fireplace and waited for summons from the manor's owner. It did not come, so I attempted to leave the room. The door opened for me and I went in search of any living being. I found nobody, only a spotless and eerily quiet mansion. I couldn't leave without thanking somebody, so I waited until somebody could be found, or that urging presence was around again. That evening I felt the urging presence and quickly told it that I only wished to thank the master here and pay for their generosity and leave so as not to disturb them any longer. I felt myself pushed with more zeal, and was directed to a dark room. I was pushed to a chair and the room door shut. A voice said deeply, 'So you just want to leave.'"

"I explained I wanted to pay him, and he said he had no use for money. I had to pay him something else. I offered him anything and everything, I _swear, _and finally he said…" Edmund stopped and hiccupped, attempting to hide sobs. We looked at each other and waited for him. Finally, with a shaky breath, he finished, "He said… he knew I was the Crown Prince and that he wanted…"

My father stood up angrily. "You didn't give him anything stupid, did you? Part of the kingdom? The crown?!"

Edmund glared and said more strongly, "No, I wouldn't _do _that… I can't stand to say it but…" He was shaking slightly and he stared into my eyes.

"He wants Shannaye."

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

_So, _obviously you can figure out what fairy spoof this is for the most part. And yay, a _slight_ cliffy.

I'll try and make it not so cliché as most of these renditions are. But I adore this fairy tale- it is my favorite of all time and had to do it (warning new readers! If you hate cheesy or sappy… umm I might not be the author for you). I was afraid to start a completely new story line with a character not my own. But our male lead (whom we have not yet seen) is spectacularly different… at least to me he is and what he will be. Yay!

--passes out Hershey's chocolate candy bars to all who review in honor of my band director (who was the one that handed out chocolate to us all in band) and a spectacular band concert tonight at my school--

Yay band!

And, as usual, point out my typos. It happens a lot, I'll admit it.


	4. Magic and Rush

Once again: Shannaye is not of my making. All credit goes to _InChrist-Billios._

And here is chapter four, and I hope all of you will continue to stay with this story.

_Four_

I gaped and shivered.

"He won't have it any other way. He would have sold me to Rochelle… And I knew if I didn't appear in Glenlow, it could mean serious trouble between us and them. I know Shannaye is strong, and she can handle things like this, I am positive about that. And if she didn't want to do this, then I would go back. Besides, he wouldn't take _anything _else. Not a seat of power, not a lot of land. He wouldn't do it. Not for our whole treasury."

Mother drew me close and began to cry.

Edmund looked down at his lap. "He said to describe my sisters instead. I explained you both and he wants Shannaye. He promises she'll be well fed, have anything she wants, be showered with kindness. But you don't have to go, Shannaye… we can figure something out."

Kaylla growled, "No, he _can't _have her! I'll go instead. Shannaye can go to Glenlow to marry well there. Or we can even send a fake."

Shaking my head, I argued, "I don't _want _to go to Glenlow. I don't care about marrying well. If I'm stuck befriending some lonely lord or whatever in the middle of the dark forest, then I'll go. I like being alone anyway; there's too much going on around here and balls make me nervous. But if we send a fake, he would know. He sounds like that kind of person- if he's got invisible servants, he certainly sounds less than ordinary- and Edmund can't go back, he's our _Crown Prince._"

"Shannaye, he's not just some…" Edmund began, but I cut him off.

"No, Edmund, I'll go. It's alright."

My father paced the room and grumbled, "We shouldn't take this!"

I stood up and walked to him. "Father, no. It'll be alright. Perhaps he won't keep me forever."

He sighed and looked at me. "I'm proud of your bravery. I don't think I can dissuade you from going." He turned to Edmund. "When does he want her?"

"The day we leave for Glenlow."

"But that's only four days away!" Kaylla nearly shouted. "Not that soon!"

"Let's make the best of it," I said firmly, not letting my fear surface. "We would've had trouble finding me a suitor anyway, so I might as well be sent away." I looked around. My mother still sat on the side on Edmund's bed, now sitting as still as a mouse and not making any sound. "Mother…," I whispered. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I'll be fine, my darling. I'll be fine. I know you can do it." Her eyes shone with bright tears and I hugged her tightly.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

I awoke before the sun and threw on a cloak over my bedclothes. I stepped out onto my balcony and took a deep breath in, taking in the gardens. Nature had been kind to me on the morning of my departure, it was neither humid nor terribly hot, and I could tell the weather would hardly change, despite the fact the sun had yet to rise. _Perhaps it will lighten this terrible mood that has the whole palace in a state of anxiety, _I pondered.

I watched the gardens come to life as the sun began to peak over the trees of the forest, the location of my unknown new home. I sighed and walked away from the balcony.

I paced my room, awaiting the inevitable arrival of Kaylla. She often came to my room at this time of day on a day of travel or if our parents were going away. In due time I heard a small knock from the inside of a wall. I quickly pressed on it and it gave way to reveal my sister. She had obviously been crying and had the same dilemma as I had with waking up early. We said nothing, only smiled at each other and sat by the fire. We soon heard another knock and Kaylla opened the secret door, allowing Edmund to join us. We sat forever in silence, glancing at each other and the fire alternately.

Finally Edmund spoke. "We'll miss you, Shannaye."

I nodded, not letting my emotions take a hold of me. Kaylla sniffled, making my tears well up more. I did not allow myself to blink, I merely stared at the fire, but soon the ruby and orange flickering flames blurred together. I hiccupped and with a cracking voice said, "I'll miss you, too." I sniffed. "But don't worry. I'll be okay."

Kaylla laughed shakily. "We won't worry about you. We know you'll be alright." She smiled. "I'll miss those days when we would fight endlessly."

Tears were now flowing fiercely down my cheeks and I said, "No Kaylla, this won't be forever. We'll have those days again. Count on it!"

I turned to Edmund. Like a true, strong prince, he was not crying. His face was stoic, immobile, passive. I hugged him and murmured, "It's not your fault, Edmund. You couldn't have done anything."

He frowned and I could see the war raging in his eyes. It reminded me of a time when we were young. I had lost one of my favorite books and searched for it everywhere. Edmund was not too much younger than nine and I was around eleven. Days after I had given up on finding it, Edmund came to me. He had the same look upon his face; stoic, passive, but his eyes told me everything. He reluctantly told me he had borrowed it and it fell in the pond. He handed me the water-damaged book, no sign of regret on his face, no hint of sorrow in his voice. I was unsure of his confession until he said, "I'm really sorry, Shannaye…"

"Thank you," Edmund replied quietly, finally physical evidence of his sorrow.

We moved to the balcony, where the sun's rays now fully lit up the gardens. Finally it was time for breakfast and we left my quarters for the last time in silence.

I was greeted by red eyes and noses. Nobody spoke as we ate. The meal seemed to go slower than usual; it was almost as if everyone thought that if they ate slow enough, I wouldn't have to go.

Once the plates were removed from the table, my brother cleared his throat. "I suppose we should be leaving, Shannaye. It's a bit of a trip."

My father coughed. "Yes, he's right." He stood and everyone followed his example. We hugged with tears and tried to act as if this was not permanent, as if I were merely going on an excursion for a while.

My mother handed me a silver circlet with an emerald dangling down from it. "Keep it safe. I was going to have you wear it at the upcoming ball, but there's no sense in keeping it with me. Have it darling, and treasure it forever." I bit my lip, attempting to not cry anymore and wrapped my arms around her for a very long time.

Kaylla also gave me something: a small, gold box. She quietly said, "Don't open it yet. Wait until you're settled in at that awful man's home." She laughed, all the while tears dripping from her cheeks.

I laughed with her and finally Edmund and I departed.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

Hours later, the sun had left us. The trees' foliage was extremely thick and only tiny spots of sunlight were making themselves know to the dark corners of the forest.

We had ridden in silence the whole way. It left me time to imagine what this man could have possibly thought when he chose me over Kaylla. I wondered about the invisible presences and what kind of magic could be habiting the place. I clung tightly at the horse's reins as a raven cawed somewhere in the trees. _Hmph, _I thought, _ravens._

Suddenly Edmund spoke. "What's that up there, father down?" he asked, pointing. I squinted ahead of us through the fog and mist and saw a figure in the middle of the path. As we neared it, Edmund called out. "Hello? Is somebody there?"

"Hello there," came the response, with a deep voice that was clearly male. As we neared him he asked, "What might you be doing in the forest?" I looked closely and saw it was the man from the archery contest, Rush.

"We're looking for a large manor."

"Oh! You're the prince," Rush said. He bowed and said, "My name is Rush, and I am here to retrieve the princess."

Edmund stared. "And how am I to trust you?" Rush held out a paper. Edmund stared at it and said, "How am I to be sure this is real?"

Rush sighed and said, "What proof do you want?"

"I-…," Edmund began, but stopped. Instead, he answered, "Never mind, I suppose that it would be hard to prove this at all. I'm sorry."

The man just smiled sympathetically. "I understand. You only want the best for your sister and to protect her. I can assure you she will be treated well and with great care."

Edmund nodded. "Thank you. I'm sure you will keep your word." He looked over at me and smiled sadly. "Goodbye, sister."

"Goodbye," I whispered.

Rush took the reins of the horse and led me away. I turned back to wave, but Edmund had disappeared completely. "You won't be able to see him," commented Rush.

I turned my head sharply. "Why?"

"Magic."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not real."

I heard something like a chuckle and he said, "You say that now."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_So, since I have issues with proof-reading thoroughly, _I am just warning you to alert me of all I have done wrong with my editing.

As usual, review…. Please?


	5. Deborah and Doors

_I am terribly sorry. _I have been so busy with my school musical lately, and now finals… What fun. Anyway, I am back with chapter five. I hope to make this slightly more lengthy than the others, just because short chapters suck, yes?

_Five_

The quiet surrounded the forest like an ominous fog. No more caws of crows or rustling of creatures could be heard. It was simply my horse's hooves plodding and Rush's footfalls that filled the air.

I had been surprised to see Rush. It was quite a twist. He hadn't said a word since we first left Edmund. I wanted to ask him why he was in the forest, why he was retrieving me and why Edmund could not have taken me himself.

Soon the ground became harder underneath the horse, turning from a barely recognizable dirt path to what felt like cobbles. Overgrowth covered the way so I could not be sure. The trees began to thin and suddenly a colossal shaped loomed ahead. As it came more into focus, I realized Edmund had been modest in calling it a "manor." It was much larger and vastly more grand than my own palace at home. Inauspicious towers rose in the mist and a dark, gothic style of architecture was more obvious as we drew near. I drew my cloak tighter around me, as if its thin wool could keep me safe from this place. I wondered to myself how I would be able to live in such a dark place. I pictured dark halls with equally dark, peeling paint and cobwebs hanging in every corner.

"Welcome," Rush said suddenly. "I understand my home is not quite as welcoming in its appearance as it should be."

_His_ home? I frowned and glanced at him, and was quickly taken aback. It was no longer the dark haired, rough-skinned peasant I had come here with, but a tall and well-built man with a head of rich auburn, nearly identical to my own red-clad head.

He looked back at me as we continued through a pair of giant gates and laughed. "I suppose you have every right to be in shock. You see, I can change my appearance in any way I wish." When he said this, panic rose inside of me. This was not what I was used to, not in agreement to any book I had ever read. Now was I not only taken hostage, but by a madman as well. Noticing my alarm, he quickly said, "Please, don't be frightened. I won't deceive you by changing my appearance, I promise you. I may seem like a horrible man that took you from your family, however I shall not encroach on your privacy. I should like your trust as much as humanly possible."

I felt he was at least being sincere, so I nodded, unable to respond verbally. Finally we reached the castle doors. The front doors opened and Rush offered his hand to help me from my horse. Telling myself I would not let this man 'encroach,' as he put it, on my independence, I ignored his hand and slid from the horse on my own. I was not going to have anybody, no matter how sincere they were, take away what little I had of my old home and self, my independence and pride being one of them. Thinking this, I couldn't help but chuckle a little to myself. At home nobody would've though of me as having that much independence or pride. Rush- I was beginning to wonder if that was _real_ name- then allowed me to walk ahead of him through the doors.

Despite its grim and foreboding outer shell, the castle's interior was not very fearsome at all. The colors were not frightening as I had envision, and cobwebs were nowhere to be found. On the contrary, the walls were painted rich, warm, and inviting colors. The floors were waxed to near perfection and everything seemed dazzling.

Almost immediately I felt the urging presences Edmund had described.

"It's a guest," Rush seemed to say to the presences. "She will be staying here for some time."

As if out of thin air, people materialized. I squeaked, jumping back from the nearest person. Rush placed a hand on my shoulder. "You poor child. You have grown up on fairy tales and nonsense. Faugh! Magic not real! What will they tell you next, that ravens cannot talk?"

I stared at him, he was truly speaking like a madman now, and drew away, mumbling, "I'm no child."

"Of course not," said a nearby woman, taking my cloak. "Now let's get you up to your room, darling." The woman was a stout lady, with dark curly hair and a warm smile. A scent not very far from gingerbread hung about her. She placed her arms around me, fussing. "You poor dear. I fear the master has lost his common sense when with people that are from society."

This woman made me feel more secure, and I could feel my panic ebbing away. As we headed up flight after flight of stairs, she kept insisting that Rush was just out of practice when it came to people.

Finally after reaching the fifth floor, she led me down a bright hallway with tall windows. Once we reached a door, she led me inside. A large but modestly decorated room was spread out before me. All the furniture was painted in an ivory hue, more close to an eggshell sort of color. I noted many paintings of lilies hung upon the green walls. The scent of some flower filled the room also. I glanced about for its source and found a vase full of lilies on a bedside stand. When I had read books back home, stories often described a sweet, sticky smell. I never fully understood what they meant until now. These particular lilies did indeed smell a strong sweet and sticky scent, and I thought I had never smelled anything as pleasing as it.

Looking about the room more, I noticed books sitting everywhere. The lilies' vase sat upon one, there was a large stack of a little table in the corner. A desk sat on a wall by a large window and was also covered with books. I smiled and thought, _What my luck, I get the room with all the books! How wonderful!_

The woman stood patiently as I surveyed the room. She smiled at me when I turned to her. "This is my room?" She nodded. I gave a faint smile. "It's nice."

"I hoped you would enjoy it. Your brother mentioned a love for books, I hope there's enough."

I laughed slightly. "Oh yes, thank you." This woman made me feel more at ease, though how or why was something I didn't know. If this woman were to be here, perhaps my stay wouldn't be all too awful.

She suddenly squeaked. "Oh, darling, I'm sorry. I've completely forgotten to tell you my name!" She laughed and said, "I'm such a scatter brain sometimes." I smiled. Not only was she comforting, but entertaining as well. "I'm Deborah."

"I'm glad you're here, Deborah," I confessed. "You're quite a comforting presence."

She looked sad for a split second then said cheerily, "So I've been told. It's so nice to have people say such things about me."

She went about the room, straightening things while I sat on the edge of the four post bed. I observed her straighten the lily arrangement beside me, watched her open my wardrobe and inspect the surprisingly large collection of dresses. She shut the wardrobe's doors and wiped her hands on her apron. She looked over at me and smiled. She did that a lot; I would come to know that her only expression was usually that same smile. "Well, Your Highness," she began, "since it is not yet noon, and lunch won't be served for a couple hours, perhaps I should show you the castle?"

I nodded slightly. So she took my wrist and led me down many halls, past many doors, into many rooms, and up stairwells as well as down many. I noted the large music room, with its shining black grand piano and stacks of music strewn everywhere. I kept a mental map of how to get there, as well as the sprawling library. It was huge, with shelves reaching well up to at least three floors. Small balconies and miniature stairwells were set against the wall. On the balconies as well as the ground floor were large, plump chairs and ornate little tables. Deborah had to yank me from the room before moving on. We opened the kitchen door, only to be at once promptly sent away. "Cooks get antsy around mealtime," huffed Deborah, but it fazed her not at all and our tour went on.

We were practically running down one hall when a pair of ornate, carved wooden doors caught my eye. From behind it I heard the fast tempo of a waltz. Strains of notes and scales from a well-tuned piano lifted high into the air. "What's in there?" I asked her quickly.

She looked back and said, "The master's quarters. He keeps a piano in there for whenever he feels the need to play it. He adores the piano."

I blinked. "I see." We stood there, listening to Rush pound the keys of the piano until the last strain of the piece wavered in the air. After some rustling of papers, the sound of some concerto drifted through the hall. As I listened, I looked at the doors. The wood was a gorgeous rich color with carvings of trees, stags, other wildlife, and various plants. The details were incredible.

"They're lovely doors," I commented.

"He made them himself," she sighed, looking solemn. "Back when he had motivation for such things." As quickly as the mood change came, it also left. She smiled brightly and said, "Let's go, we've got plenty more to see and so very little time until lunch." She quickly walked off towards the direction we had previously been running.

I struggled to keep up with her startlingly fast pace. "We can't finish it after lunch?" I asked, wishing we had stayed to finish listening to the concerto.

"No, the master will probably take you out to show you the grounds."

I frowned. "But the weather…"

"…Changes considerably quickly in the forest." She opened a door and mumbled a brief explanation before shutting it once more. "You see, something about the region of this forest…" Another pause to show me a room. "This _particular_ place in the forest changes the properties of things, and apparently the weather is one of them, but not the only thing."

Suddenly we heard the clanging of a clock. _Dong… Dong… Dong…_

Deborah yelped. "Oh dear… Lunch time, come along!" She grabbed my wrist again and we ran into what was apparently the dining hall. The ceilings were tall and large windows let in a shocking sight: sunlight. I smiled. Deborah was right, the weather here was definitely different from the norm.

Finally I looked to the table. Rush sat there waiting patiently for us. It was a small table, filled with various foods. It smelled extremely nice and I couldn't wait to eat. I was famished.

As we drew closer, Rush stood and pulled out my chair. I blinked at him, surprised. I still frowned, however, and sat down. Deborah gave a small curtsy to him and left. I felt my mood drop. I was sad to see her go. I sat in silence, waiting for Rush to acknowledge it was alright to eat. I waited for nearly five minutes when he said, "Aren't you going to eat?"

My eyes snapped up at him in surprise. "It's polite to wait for the host to…"

Rush grunted. "All manners are thrown out the window here, you'll soon discover. I might as well warn you now. And the only people that really care to use society's nasty manners are the servants. So, if for some reason I am not eating- as now- go and eat right away. If I do not show up, do not wait for me, that would only make your food cold. What a waste, in my opinion. Now eat."

So I ate. Rush didn't though, just stared out the window. I didn't like this man so far at all. He was rude and blunt. When I finished my food, he said, "We shall take a stroll about the grounds."

_Yes, _I decided, _this man is terribly rude._

Outside, we strolled through gardens and passed fountains. The vastness of the grounds was incredible. We walked beside large ponds and down rows of trees. It had been about an hour now and I was getting tired of being on his arm. About another half hour later he asked, "Do you wish to return to the castle?"

"Yes," I said eagerly, wanting desperately to get away from him.

He frowned at the tone of my voice and we walked back to the castle in silence.

**:……………………………………………………………………………………………:**

Yeah… it's been awhile. Again, I'm terribly sorry, but I managed to get bit more content in here than usual. I could've kept going, but then it would've been WAY too long, and a chapter too long is not good.

Review! As always, inform me of _exactly_ where I make typos, or at least copy and paste the sentence. It happens often and I tend to look over them. I'm not asking you to be harsh or anything, just kindly let me know of it.

Thanks!


	6. Mannerisms and Music

_Of course, _this character cannot be claimed by me. The idea of Shannaye was created by _InChrist-Billios._

It was due time for an update, as my friend so bluntly told me. _  
_

_Enjoy!  
_

_Six_

After our walk Deborah finished the indoor tour, which included a more thorough investigation of the kitchen and a long, steep climb to the top of each tower; all _six_ of them had a spectacular view of the grounds. She also showed me the sunroom, a once-in-a-lifetime view of Rush's large study, and an old greenhouse on the west side of the castle that was no longer in use. When we were through, she took me back to my room where I was to freshen up for dinner. She told me that she had the strictest orders to have me in a different dress for dinner. If I did not look respectable and clean, I would not be allowed to eat. Apparently Rush, she explained, was extremely fond of having things in an old-fashioned manner, but manners themselves meant nothing, as I had already experienced.

As I rummaged through my bags, I realized my clothes were missing. I searched every dresser in case somebody had put them away. They weren't in any drawer and I began to panic. If I had nothing to change into… With a sigh I remembered Deborah scavenging the wardrobe. I opened the wardrobe and searched the collection. Some were ridiculously puffy, others were too plain. I found several that seemed to fit for a dinner. One was a blue dress with a terribly low neckline. I quickly went to the next dress. It was perfect: it was yellow and the skirt was just the right style. Everything seemed to go well, but as I pulled it out, I noticed a large stain on the bodice. After fumbling through the dresses, I finally closed my eyes and pulled one out. I was in luck, for the dress was not stained, had a modest neckline, and was a gorgeous shade of emerald. As I slipped it on, I wondered how I managed to miss it my first few times of sifting through the wardrobe. Once I had redone and was satisfied with my hair, I went to the small washroom off my bedchamber. I washed my face and hands with a lovely scented soap. As I dried my hands off with an incredibly soft towel, I decided that my stay was lovely enough and only the host made it unbearable- besides the lack of my family and friends.

A knock came at the door and I smoothed my dress. I opened the door to find not Deborah, but Rush. Despite his orders for me to change, he himself wore the same thing I first saw him in. I let my face fall. "You look nice," he said, smiling. "Now you must forgive me, I had to attend to urgent business and could not wash up properly." _What urgent business could a person possibly have _this _far out in the woods?_ I wondered, not believing him. He raised his eyebrow, as if sensing my doubt. "You don't believe me. You think I'm lazy and am making up excuses." He laughed good-naturedly. "Remember I can change my form to whatever I wish. When I have urgent business, it does not mean it is here in the forest. My urgent business is elsewhere and I can change my form into whatever I need to get there quickly."

Right. I had forgotten he was able to do that. I blushed deeply at my embarrassment. I let my face return back to normal from its disbelieving appearance. Rush bowed and offered his arm. Still unsure of his explanation, I took his arm, but still felt bad for thinking he was lying. In the dining hall, he again did not eat but left me eating while he stared out the windows. I finished my food just as the clock stroke seven. Rush looked back at me and said, "I'm tired tonight. Other nights I might sit and talk with you, but now that you are finished, I am going to retire. He stood and I followed his example. He bowed and I curtsied. "Goodnight, Princess Shannaye," he said and left the room. I stared after him, surprised he used my title. I heard Deborah walk in behind me and I went to her. We went back to my room where I changed into my nightclothes. I picked up a book and began to read.

_I sat at my window. My eyes were fixed on the horizon. The sky was red, but the sun had been down for a long time. The temperature was mild, although the season was that of extreme cold._

_The wars had been going on forever. Nobody could remember a happy time. The streets were always empty; everybody was afraid to leave their homes. Children were never seen playing loudly in yards and alleyways…_

I read for a little while longer before I put the book back down and fell asleep.

:…………………………………………………………………………………:

I woke up to Deborah bringing in my breakfast. I yawned and blinked away the last bit of drowsiness. "What time is it?"

She smiled and said, "It's nearly ten o'clock."

I stared at her. "It can't be! I never sleep late."

She shook her head. "Well you just did." She set the tray on the little table in the corner, putting books on the nearby dresser.

"But there was no formal breakfast? What happened to old-fashioned mannerisms?"

"Master has urgent business to attend to this morning. Normally you would have gotten up early." Deborah looked somewhat irritated as she said this.

Curious, I asked, "What is so urgent, and what kind of business?" I hopped out of bed and to the table. I was terribly hungry.

"None of us know for sure," she informed me. She looked sad. I wanted to ask why, but I felt like it was an intrusion best kept for a later time. "We never know where he goes or when he'll get back. He always returns, with not a scratch on him and in good spirits, but always tired and a little worn out. You just can't predict much from him."

I nodded and thought of Kaylla. She was just like that: unpredictable. I let myself get lost in my thoughts as I ate breakfast. Being caught up in the whirl of my first day, I had no time to feel homesick. Now as I sat eating my breakfast and staring out a window, I began to long for home. I told myself that whining wouldn't get me anywhere. I had to wait for the time that Rush will release me. If that ever came.

I finished and Deborah took my tray away. Instead of changing my clothes as I should have, I stayed at the table. I stared out the window and sighed. The silence was unbearable. No living thing was heard, no birds sang, no rabbits hopped across the grounds. After a few more minutes, I stood up and changed into a simple dress adequate for walking about the grounds and castle.

I waited for Deborah to come back for nearly twenty minutes before I gave up on reading me book and left the room. I knew what I had to do.

After managing to go down all five floors, circle the first floor many more times than just once, and up two flights of stairs, I managed to find the music room. I took a deep breath and opened the door. The chaos of all the strewn-about music made me frustrated. Instead of playing the piano as I had originally planned, I picked a smaller stack of music. I wasn't much shorter than the height of the piano itself, so I figured it was a good start. As I went through, I found pieces of music for the flute, harp, mandolin… Every single instrument someone could think of. I frowned as I began to make stacks on the floor. There wasn't enough room in the small area in which I sat. So I cleared off the piano and made stacks there. Soon hours passed and Deborah flew in, harping about lunch.

After I was changed (of course), I sat down to lunch with an extremely disheveled-looking Rush. This afternoon he actually decided to eat. In fact, as soon as I sat down, he tore into the meal. Here his rule about mealtime manners were definitely thrown out. His soup slurped, his elbows sat on the table as he tore into his sandwich. When he was finished- which took not even a fourth of the time it took _me _to eat- he laughed. "I'm sorry. I was not here for breakfast and I come in and eat like a regular hog- the first time I actually eat in your presence. I hope you're not too offended. Forgive me"

I stared at him, in the middle of chewing my first bite of sandwich. I quickly finished chewing and quietly said, "No, I am not offended, but this is your home. It doesn't matter how you eat, you need not ask me for forgiveness."

He looked shocked. "Of course I do, Shannaye. You are my guest- no, a part of the household! Of course it should matter how I eat, if it offends you."

"And if I said it offends me?" I nearly whispered.

He stared at me quizzically. "I would make it up to you somehow. Why? Were you offended?" I shook my head. "Tell me, Shannaye. What is bothering you?" Again I shook my head. He sighed and said, "Then I shall spend the afternoon with you, we shall do whatever pleases you. What would you care to do?"

I thought a while. "I was planning to finish up in the music room."

"And what are you doing in there?"

"Sorting the piles of music. It's chaos in there."

He laughed at me heartily. "I had been planning to do that for years, but never got around to it. It could take weeks to finish alone- maybe months. There's so much music. Would you like my help?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but shut it. Indeed it could take weeks, but after that job was done… What would I occupy myself with? "Actually," I began quietly, "I'd like to work on it on my own."

He nodded solemnly, visibly looking hurt. "Then I shall leave that job for you to do on your own." He paused. "When you are finished with that, there are many more rooms for you to sort through if you wish. I'm surprised a princess as yourself would be interested in working- on her own, nonetheless."

I flicked my eyes up to him. He figured I'd give in and let him help me, I could feel it. "I need to feel productive. I can't just sit around and read for the rest of my stay." I quickly busied myself with my food again, not looking at him. He must have realized my wish for silence, for he spoke no more. When I was finished, he bowed and left me, again in silence.

I sighed and went back to the music room.

* * *

I didn't proof-read. I was too lazy. Yell at me for my typos. Seriously. 

Or else I will find them weeks from now and feel retarded.

Birthday cake from my brother's party today for all reviewers. I'll throw in some ice cream, hot fudge, and a cherry.


	7. A Locket and Moods

Not many reviews. It saddens me, but perhaps it's the time of the season: spring break, vacations, Easter. The such.

But I_ do _wish you would review.

And I've got _another _story going (though it's not nearly as bad as FaylinnNorse… you've got what, a million going right now?).

It's called _How to Be Invisible. _Perhaps you'd like it.

_Seven_

Weeks went by, flowing into the next. Rush and I still were no more better acquainted, nor had we spoken much since that lunch. I did not care; I busied myself with the music room. I studied the music carefully, sorted it, checked and double checked the stacks. The work was extremely tedious.

On one especially dull afternoon of sorting, the sun shone as if it had more strength than it ever would again. I thought if it shone much brighter, it would die out from burning all of its energy. I dearly wished for activity, but found it of no excitement to me alone- I had tried several days before. I would not ask Rush, and none of the servants would drop their tasks and enjoy a day with me. Unable to stand the musty smell of old sheet music, I waded my way out the door. I managed to get outside and just stood on the vast stone patio off the dining hall. I took deep breaths of air and grumbled at the heat. It was far too hot to venture much farther than where I stood. After getting enough air for my pleasure, I returned inside. My job with the music seemed far too lonely today. I almost felt sorry I refused Rush's help.

I found myself in my bedroom once again. I sighed and sat on my bed, which had been already made by the quiet servants. I reached for a book on my nightstand, but a flash of gold caught my eye. I realized it was the box Kaylla had given me before I left. It was fairly large and was painted ivory with gold leaf trim. I was curious as to why I could not open it when I first left. So I opened it up, and found many trinkets of our childhood. In a small bag was a lock of my hair, a few glittering marbles, a small porcelain doll, a few dried flower petals, and a locket. I puzzled over the locket. I had not seen it before, and wondered why it was put with the rest of these childhood memories.

I opened it up and was startled to find a portrait of our family on one side and had one word on the other: _Soon._

I didn't allow myself to cry. I kept a stoic face as I put the locket around my neck. I clasped the chain and didn't cry as I went to the mirror. I was satisfied with the look, it was classic and simple, yet elegant.

I still didn't cry. The tears were there, but I didn't cry. I don't know how long I stood in front of the mirror.

Deborah announced her arrival with shoving the door open and letting it slam into the wall. She stopped short when she saw me. "Oh dear, I'm sorry Princess, I assumed you were in the music room." She paused then asked sweetly, "Oh honey, are you homesick? You're crying."

I wiped my face and realized the tears had leaked from my eyes. I wiped them away completely and shrugged at Deborah. "Yes, I suppose."

She smiled. "Let's go have some tea in the kitchen."

I frowned, asking, "Won't I be needing to get ready for dinner soon?" I glanced at the clock. "It's about time to do that."

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" she muttered. Sighing, she pulled out a dress for dinner from the wardrobe. For once I didn't squirm as she applied rouge and did my hair. I did not argue with her choice of dress. When I looked into the mirror of my vanity, I didn't see the beautiful girl some people would've seen. I saw a plain, boring, book-hermit staring back at me, only with a little rogue on. I saw past the rogue and the finery, not seeing what others would.

Deborah sighed. "You look darling, Shannaye." She tugged at a piece of hair loose from its bun. She quickly pinned it back. "A vision! The master wouldn't dare to be rude to you tonight." I didn't respond. I stared into my reflection emotionlessly. Deborah gave me a worried look and urged me downstairs.

I stepped into the dining hall, where Rush sat as usual. He stood and pulled back my chair for me and pushed it back when I was seated. I began to eat and for the second time ever, he also ate with me. This time, however, he did not eat as ravenously. He ate civilly and like a person with great knowledge of manners and etiquette.

We finished our meal and we stood. As I was about to bid him a good night, he asked me if I would take a stroll with him in the gardens. I stared at him stonily and said, "No, I am much fatigued." Did this man not understand that I wanted nothing to do with him?

"I understand," he said. Turning sharply on his heels, he left the hall.

I was indeed fatigued and ran upstairs after he was gone from sight. I changed my clothes despite the early hour and retired.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I woke up extremely late again. I blinked against the sudden sunlight. Deborah was standing beside the bed, tapping her foot, looking extremely cross. I squinted my eyes at her drowsily. "I understand," she began, in a somewhat cold voice, "that the master has taken you from your home and family. It's perfectly reasonable for you to be angry and sad. However, you should not treat him so coldly as you do."

Suddenly awake, I sat up at her, wide-eyed. "I'm sorry, Deborah. I didn't realize I was treating him in such a manner. Is he terribly mad?" This made me nervous. What would Rush do? Put me in a cold, hard dungeon?

She shook her head, a frightening look in her eyes. "He has not mentioned anything. I have observed you, and you're quite rude, to say it bluntly. He has been a kind person so far towards you. The least you can do is be somewhat civil."

I shivered under her stern stare. I whispered, "I'm sorry, really."

Her unfeeling expression left and was replaced with her normal, cheery smile. "Come now, the master was late and I told him you had not yet eaten, so you are to have brunch with him."

I nodded and again let her do what she wanted. To my relief, she used no rogue and the dress was simple. She tied my hair back with a ribbon and sent me down to eat. Truthfully, I wasn't hungry, but after my encounter with Deborah, I was afraid to do anything out of her line of expectations. I was no longer worried about Rush, it was Deborah.

Rush smiled at me warmly when I entered, and I returned it. He looked surprised and as usual pulled out my chair. I thanked him and we began to eat. He took several bites before finishing, and I followed suit. Rush sighed, looking out the window. "Today is a lovely day, yes?" He didn't seem to want a response. However, I was to give him one, and not make Deborah angry again.

"Absolutely. I plan to go out later for a stroll." I paused, then reluctantly said, "Since I was so tired last night to miss out on a stroll, perhaps we can do that today."

He turned towards me and stared for a bit. "I'd like that," he said. "Is now alright?"

I nodded and we stood. He offered his arm and I grudgingly took it. We stepped out from the dining hall to the patio and out onto the grounds. After a little walking in silence, Rush spoke.

"It's Deborah, isn't it?"

Startled, I shot a glance up at him. "I'm not sure what you're asking."

"You're sociable, nice, and _civil_ towards me. You've not been like this for the time you've been here. It's Deborah's doing, is it not?"

I gaped up at him, and asked as nonchalantly as possible, "What makes you think that?"

"She always does this. Takes charge of my guests. Scare them. She says they're too cold towards me and that she is only looking after me." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I realize you won't tell me, but if it is her, please, forgive me. I can't particularly control her as I can with the other servants."

I looked forward again. "Any reason why?"

He shrugged. "I haven't a clue why she's like this. Really moody."

"Oh." I puzzled over this. It was true, she was extremely moody. Her mood changed as fast as the weather in the forest.

"Rush!" I looked wildly around for the speaker, but found it was the raven that sat on a nearby statue as it again called, "Rush!"

Rush stopped and stared at the raven. "Now what?"

"You're needed." The raven shifted its weight, seeming nervous as Rush stood, contemplating.

"Again." This wasn't a question. It was more of a statement of defeat. The raven seemed to nod. Rush sighed angrily. "Alright." He turned to me. "I'm so sorry Shannaye, but I've got urgent things to deal with. You can get back well enough I assume?" I nodded and he released my arm. "Dinner, perhaps," he said.

I nodded and turned to go. I turned back after a few steps and saw two ravens fly away and Rush nowhere in sight. I had not seen him in another form since the first time I saw him. Confused about the meeting, I turned back to the castle.

Deborah was sitting in my room cheerily hemming a dress. She smiled at me as I walked in. "Much better at brunch."

I nodded, getting a fan. "I'm going to sort some music, if you don't mind."

She kept smiling. "You needn't say 'if you don't mind.' Why, you're practically the mistress."

I didn't know how to respond. So I just said, "Oh." I paused a bit then said, "Then I shall head to the music room."

The music room was getting along better after my weeks of work. I still had many piles of music to sort, but the room looked halfway organized.

As I went to bed that night after having a decent meal with a famished Rush, I contemplated the day. I thought about the music room and realized I needed shelves or something to hold the music and keep it from being mixed up, so my work wouldn't be completely fruitless. I would have to find the woodsman so I could tell him what I wish for, but make sure it was alright with Rush at breakfast… or lunch if he didn't show up.

Sighing with the satisfying knowledge of my progress with the music room, I fell asleep.

* * *

It's not my best, nor is it very long. All the same, I hope you enjoyed it. 

So, if you see a mistake, tell me.

Review!


	8. Getting Acquainted

**I am ashamed at how my current two stories are going to have some very similar themes. Perhaps I shall find an idea to fix that. I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy and distracted lately.**

**Also, our character **_**Shannaye **_**is the brainchild of **_**InChrist-Billios. **_**The story line is mine. ****  
**

**In the mean time, here's chapter eight… **

_Eight_

I strode towards the woodsman's shed near the edge of the palace grounds the next afternoon. I knocked on his door and the tall, burly man opened the door. He squinted at me and said, "Ah, the princess. I was told you might stop by."

"Yes, I'd like some shelves for the music room," I informed him.

He furrowed his brow. "How many shelves, and how large?"

I thought for a second. "Six shelves, and about this long…" I held out my arms in demonstration.

"You want them decorated or painted in any sort of way?"

The walls in the music room were blue, I recalled. "Decorate them if you want, it doesn't matter, just so I can get them as soon as possible. You can paint them… um… perhaps white?"

He nodded. "I'll get those in there as soon as possible, princess."

I smiled. "Thank you very much. Oh, and can you make some boxes to hold some of the music?"

"Of course," he said, bowing. I dipped my head in return and went on my way to the castle.

As I was passing a tree, I heard someone say, "So you're the guest." I looked around, confused. I didn't see anybody. "In the tree, silly girl."

I turned my head towards the tree and stared at the raven. "Yes, I am the _guest._"

"You sound bitter," he accused.

I stared at him. "Do I? Well, perhaps bitter is not the word…"

"Sad and angry then. No, do not argue," he cawed as I opened my mouth to protest. He cocked his head to one side. "We were never properly introduced yesterday. I am the Raven Lord Adrian."

"Ade, don't fool my guest." I looked back at Rush. He looked at me and said, "He's no raven lord. He's just Adrian. Call him Ade."

Ade cawed indignantly. "What? You're a fool, Rush. I am a lord, you know it. And I have not been properly introduced. Really, show some manners."

"If you are some lord, then I have heard nothing of it other than your silly tales. I shall ignore you, then, and disbelieve this statement." He sighed and took on a formal tone. "Princess Shannaye, may I present the raven Adrian. Adrian, this is Her Highness Princess Shannaye."

"Nice to meet you," Ade said.

"Charmed," I replied.

A caw that sounded like a laugh came from Ade. "Keep an eye out on this particular guest, Rush. She's quite the bitter one."

I stared at the bird, wishing to shoot it down from the tree. "Now Ade…" Rush began.

"I'm only kidding, Rush. I'm off to feed the family. More than likely I'll be back later."

He groaned. "Of course. The day we don't have an issue to deal with is the day I die a happy man."

Ade flew off and Rush and I headed back to the castle. "I know you're wondering still," Rush said, "what business I have. I cannot tell you yet. I'm sorry to keep something from you, but you must understand."

I nodded. "It's alright." We reached the castle and I said, "Well, I must get to the music room."

"Would you care for some company?" he asked me, somewhat hopeful, I could tell.

I immediately wanted to answer no. I stopped myself, though, and thought of the previous day. I had felt so lonely working on the music room alone. So I took a leap and said, "I'd like that."

I knew he was excited, but he didn't show it. "Let's go, then," he said, and led the way to the music room.

When we entered, he whistled. "It's already looking nicer. I can't wait to see the shelves in here."

I nodded. "Yes, it will be quite a vision."

He rubbed his hands together. "So where do we start?"

I dumped a large stack of sheet music in his arms. "Sort these. The pile over there is the clarinet, there's the viola, and right here is the piano, vocals are around here somewhere…" I frowned, found it, and showed him where the other piles were.

He got to work and I found myself a stack of unsorted music. Hours went by and finally Rush said, "Is that it? I don't see anything else to sort."

I stared at my own stack and realized I was nearly done. I glanced around me, and soon found that no pile was unsorted. "Wow, it's actually finished!" I laughed.

He blinked at me in shock. "You laughed!" he said, shocked, and began to laugh himself. "Ah, I shall play something to celebrate. Help me find a good piece to play."

Surprisingly enough, I found myself not quite as angry with him. In fact, I was beginning to enjoy his company. He found a piano piece to his liking and sat down. He blew at the keys and a little dust mixed into the air. He began to play a very cheery piece. When he finished I said, "That was really good."

He shrugged. "I suppose. Now you play for me. Or sing. Something."

"Oh no!" I cried. "No, I do not play in front of people. I do not sing if people hear me. Besides, I am not very good."

"Your brother said you're quite well." He smirked, and urged, "Come on, just a little short piece. If you wish, I can play a duet with you if you're uncomfortable with people focusing on you."

I frowned. "Can we some other time?" I looked out a window, startled at the sun's position. "And look at the sun! It's so late, and I'm hungry. Can't we go and get ready for dinner?"

He glanced out a window as well and raised his eyebrows. "I see you are right. I will have to enjoy your playing another day. Go ahead and get ready. If Deb gives you any trouble, tell her you were with me. That'll satisfy her enough. And best not to argue at all with her. She gets quite cross."

"So I've seen," I murmured. "Then I will see you at dinner."

Deborah indeed gave me a bit of trouble, but immediately stopped when I explained I had been with Rush for the past few hours. She did my hair and put me into a ridiculous dress. I didn't argue, thinking of Rush's suggestion. I went down to the dining hall, where he stood waiting for me. Once we sat down, he said, "I will go see the woodsman tomorrow and get the shelves on the wall. I will come find you later to help me put them on the shelves, how does that sound?"

"That would work," I replied, biting into a piece of bread.

"Good." We ate for a bit longer and he commented absent-mindedly, "Imagine that, Ade hasn't been back today." He sounded extremely relieved. I glanced up at him. He was staring out the windows, as if he half-expected the raven to zoom in the room that instant. He returned his gaze to the table and me. His deep brown eyes studied me for a bit, but I did not look away. "Shall we have tea and cake in the library once we are through with dinner?" he asked.

"That sounds enjoyable."

We finished our dinner in silence and headed to the library. We sat on the ground floor and not on the balconies and chatted idly.

"You have been here for quite a few weeks now," he said, "and yet we know very little of each other. Shall we ask each other some questions?"

I looked at him curiously. "I suppose so," I relented.

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm surprised you agreed. Anyway, I shall ask you… what are your hobbies?"

"Well now that the music room is done," I joked, laughing. Rush laughed along and I continued, "Actually, reading. My sister used to tease me about it _constantly._ She called me a 'book-hermit.' What are your hobbies?"

He frowned. "I used to have many, but I have no time for them anymore. I enjoyed woodwork, reading, and gardening- don't laugh!- when I used to have more time. Now I mainly do archery and play piano as much as possible."

"You do both extremely well," I commented. "Why did you compete in the archery contest?"

He replied, "I had some extra time on my hands. There wasn't as much urgent business to attend to. Only the day after that did all of these urgent things come about."

"I see." His mysterious urgent business was still a mystery to me, and I was extremely curious as to what it was. However, I did not let my curiosity get the best of me. I looked over at him and straight into his eyes. Surprised, I turned away, blushing. I did not like being stared at. "I think… I might… I'm really tired," I finished. "I shall retire now." I stood and he did as well.

"Goodnight, then." Rush dipped his head and I repeated the gesture. I left the library and went back to my room.

I changed with the help of Deborah and picked up a book and plopped on my bed to read a little of my book.

_The moon was out and the stars twinkled at us cheerily, though it was cold and there was a light layer of snow on the ground. We strolled in silence and we found ourselves in the maze…_

…_He put his arm around my shoulders as I shivered through my cloak. I glimpsed at him quickly and he looked down at me. "You're a lady now, it's alright if I keep you warm."_

I sighed, smiling at the story. I finally put the book down and went to sleep.

* * *

I sat down for breakfast alone. I looked around, waited a couple minutes before eating. I finished and went back to my room. 

"Deborah?" I asked as I stepped in, seeing her bent over something.

She turned around and smiled widely. "Oh, Shannaye dear! I hope breakfast went well?"

"Rush was not there, but the food was quite good," I told her, knowing that was what she wanted to know.

"Oh. Well, I thought you would be checking on those shelves! I do believe the woodsman has them finished."

Of course! The shelves! I had nearly forgotten about them. "Thank you, Deborah. I had forgotten I was going to check on that," I said. "I shall go do that."

I rushed from the room to the music room to see if they had been dropped off. If they had, I would have to find a servant to help me. As I opened the door, I realized that I wouldn't have to do that.

The beautiful shelves were already set up on the walls, as were the boxes. The white shelves were carved beautifully. Large treble and bass clef signs were the supports for the shelves. I was amazed at the skill the woodsman had.

The music had been stored inside them. I grinned broadly at the amazing transformation the room had undergone. I walked around, touching each instrument that was neatly set on a table or shelf. I was surprised to find the piano dusted. Everything was shining and I had the urge to play everything twenty times.

I took down a box and looked inside. Lyre, harp, and piano music were filed in it. As I was about to put the lid back on it, hands covered my eyes. I squeaked, suddenly scared. "Rush?" I heard his laugh and relaxed, laughing with him. I then squirmed as an attempt to get his hands off my eyes. "Alright, let go!" He released me and I spun around to face him. "Good heavens! You scared me."

"Well I'm quite sorry for that," he said. He gestured around the room. "How do you like it?"

"The shelves- they're so lovely, and it's all sorted. The room has made a complete transformation."

"So you like it?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, absolutely."

He looked relieved. "That's good…"

A noise at a window interrupted us. Ade was sitting outside, pecking as hard as he could. "Rush!" he cawed.

Rush turned sharply to the window. He cursed under his breath. He ran to the window and let Ade in. The raven looked worried and said, "You've got to come."

At first Rush didn't reply. He seemed fed-up with it all. He looked at me and for a second I noticed sorrow. "I'm sorry, Shannaye. I have to go. As soon as I return, I'll get you started on another room." With that, he changed into a raven and flew off with Ade. I watched them fly off and shut the window.

* * *

**Well, Billios, I hope Shannaye isn't going too far from your main idea. If she is, go ahead and PM me. I'll try to get her back on track!**

**And as reader _sally_ pointed out, the book Shannaye is reading is another story of mine. If you want, go to my profile thing. It's _The Days to Fly._ Just in case you haven't read it.**

**The title will stay _Shannaye _because I can do that, and _Rae Simmons _suggested it's what I keep.**

** I'm not sure how good this chapter is, I did it bit by bit, and didn't proof read. So alert me of any mistakes!  
**


	9. Confessions and Home

First, I would like to apologize for the three-month disappearance on poor Shannaye. The reason? My laptop's charger cord went and frayed on me in June and before that I was working on getting through school finals and such, so I now have a new cord, no school (thought it starts in a month), and access to my documents. Ah the joy that I have right now cannot be described, only as "indescribable." And so I am so very, very sorry.

And as I go back to research facts on my own story from previous chapters, I am appalled at my jumbled thoughts and how incredibly A.D.D. my mind was in making this story. Ever do that? Where you start to write a thought, change it, telling yourself you'll go back and fix it? Whoops, I do that too much.

_Nine_

I spent the rest of my morning in the music room inspecting the music, though a little down from Rush's sudden departure. By lunch time, Rush still had not returned. I sighed as I ate my food alone. I returned to the music room and lifted the lid on the piano. I played a few notes then began one of my favorite pieces.

When I finished the piece, I picked another song from my memory bank. I played the beginning chords and began to sing with the piano. I had not sung since I left home, and it was nice to do so again. Suddenly I didn't care if anybody heard me.

When I finished, somebody clapped behind me. I stood quickly to face my audience, realizing that perhaps that I cared _just a little _if somebody heard me. Leaning in the doorway was Rush. Immediately I was embarrassed.

"And you said you couldn't play very well," he accused. "If that's not very good, then I'd like to see somebody that is an expert." He gave me a smile. I couldn't tell what emotion brought it about. "Sorry I startled you, but I've got to talk to you." He sat down on the piano bench and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"I know you're confused about why I suddenly disappear sometimes," he began. "I guess I'll start from the beginning. About… oh, two hundred years ago… maybe even farther back, I met a woman. She was a grand lady back then, rumored to be a sorceress. No matter what, she was a woman that you were lucky to have as a guest, for she often gave out brilliant gifts. One day I received a message that she was going to stop here. I went into a frenzy, pushing my servants to make everything as perfect as we could get it."

_Two hundred years? _The thought was a blow. I had never put any thought into Rush's age. His appearance was no older than perhaps mid twenties at the latest, but _two hundred years?_

"So when she arrived, the palace was cleaner than it had ever been. She was welcomed graciously into the castle, given the best treatment, even before she was presented to me. When she finally was in my presence, I was amazed at her beauty. She had the whitest skin and chocolate eyes with hair as black as night. Her lips were a bright, glowing red. I look back now and realize she had a very harsh beauty, but back then I could only think of ways to obtain her. She smiled coldly at me, curtsying to me. She did not say anything. I bowed back, still cast under a spell by her beauty. I welcomed her to my palace, thanked her for her kind visit.

"There was nothing gracious about the visit after all," Rush continued and sighed. "She said, and I will never forget the awful tin of her voice, 'My dear Prince, there is nothing kind about my visit.' You see, I was an awful young man, courting many women at once, never settling on one to be my future queen. She had heard of me, she told me, and was appalled by my disrespect for her gender. She said a man only needs one woman in his life, and that should make him happy enough.

"So she raised her hands, and called out to me, 'Prince, you are now cursed to live for eternity alone, if you find no cure. You shall have the ability to change forms and I shall send you loyal servants, they shall be your only companions. That is your curse and gift from me.' And with that, she vanished. Right into thin air before my very eyes." He rubbed his eyes, as if the memory made his head ache. "So you see, I have been searching for the cure for over two hundred years, searching for the lady herself. Living alone is not easy, and though the servants are loyal and obedient, they have little personality to live with. It has been a harsh two hundred years."

I stared at him. "You were a prince?" I asked in a whisper.

He nodded solemnly. "My title was moved to a different man of noble blood. His family were a well-prospering lot. That would be your ancestors."

"My title is what one of your descendants would've had?" I said, in awe.

He laughed half-heartedly. "When you put it that way it makes it sound more awful."

"So is your search the cause of your sudden departures?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yes, Ade is out searching for leads on the whereabouts of the sorceress. I used to be out for weeks searching, but if I did that now it would be rude to you, my guest, so Ade does the work."

I bit my lip. "So have you found anything promising?"

He shrugged. "Not on where she might be, but theories on the cure? Yes."

"Like what?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want to share anything on that yet."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have anything solid yet, only some leads that are merely _promising."_ He smiled. "I'm getting used to this life, though. And I'm not sure I'm ready to give up this shape-shifting thing. It's pretty useful," he added with a laugh.

I laughed along with him, then asked a question that had been festering me for a while. "Why is Deborah so irritated with your searching?"

He didn't answer right away. "I don't think she understands what it means to me, to be normal again. She thinks everything I need is in the castle. That she can take care of me for eternity. She could, I suppose, and I have everything I need to stay healthy here, but is that any way to live? Alone except for personality-lacking servants and an ability to shape-shift? No, and her lack of understanding in the matter is another reason for my want of knowledge for the cure."

"Why did you get irritated when Ade came and got you those couple times I was with you?"

"I asked him never to bother me when I was with a guest," he replied simply, "and he often dramatizes his 'discoveries' and 'leads.' He's great help, but often his leads are no more a farmer's wife looking for some reward in hopes that if she gives me some silly idea for a cure, I might give her gold."

I had another question. "Does the curse make you immortal? I mean… Can you die, or are you able to recover from an experience that would leave a normal person dead?"

He sighed. "The curse makes me immortal. After about the first fifty years, I began to feel helpless and angry. I didn't _want _to live, the curse had ruined my life. I drank a poison known to kill within minutes, and I passed out, only to wake up fully recovered the next morning, feeling as good as new. Any other questions? I don't mind… It's a lot to digest."

I shook my head. "No, not really." I felt a powerful flood of sympathy towards him. To live with that awful curse? It was unimaginable.

"So the shelves," he said, changing subject, "how well do they look?"

"Amazing!" I told him. I turned and gestured to one of them. "The clef signs for the supports? So creative!"

"I'm glad you like them, I worked forever on them."

I frowned, spinning my head back to him. "You made them?" He nodded. "But… Deborah said you didn't do woodwork anymore…"

"Through these past couple hundred years I've had several hobbies. Music, woodwork, landscaping… You name it, I've done it. Painting… Deborah thought I should've kept at woodworking mostly, because she thought it was my hidden skill and should be flaunted to the world." He laughed. "She didn't like my landscaping phase, I nearly killed the gardens."

I laughed. "Well thank you, Rush, so much. They're simply stunning. I'm amazed." I flung my arms around him in a hug. He returned the hug after his initial shock. I pulled away and smiled. "I never thought I would actually enjoy my stay here," I told him, looking around the room, then suddenly feeling a twinge of homesickness. I look down at my lap and back up at him, smiling, hoping he didn't catch my slight change in my facial expression. No such luck, he had seen it already.

"You're homesick, though."

"Yes, I am," I admitted. I added quietly, "Not to say I don't like it here. I didn't lie, I'm enjoying my stay quite a lot… It's only… I miss my family is all."

He nodded. "I'm sorry. Really… But surely, you see how I only wanted company? I'm glad that you're enjoying your stay… But I just… I get so lonely… It had been nearly one hundred years since I had my last visitor by the time your brother came, but he said how the kingdom needed him, how he was the heir to the throne, and I understood that, then he mentioned you and your sister, and his presence made me wish for another person to stay at the castle…" He looked to me, as if pleading me to believe him, hoping I wasn't angry. I saw a shred of sudden sorrow, and felt a sudden surge of sympathy towards him. "Please, understand."

"Rush, it's okay, I understand." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't fret about it so."

Relief flooded his face. "I'm glad." He looked sad again. He stood up and moved to the windows. "Look, if you're missing them that bad, I can take you home."

I gaped at him. "You would?"

He nodded solemnly, looking out the windows. "You've been great company, but keeping you from your family… I feel bad about it. I'd miss your company, but you should go back to your family."

I looked at my hands in my lap. Leave here? True, I longed to see my family and had wished for this moment during my whole stay, but now I felt sad. I didn't want to leave here permanently. I looked up at him. "Would I be able to visit you?"

He turned away from the windows. "You would visit?" He sounded doubtful. When I nodded he glanced out a window again. "I'm not sure," he said. "I will probably go and look for the cure. It might be weeks before I return here again, and then I would just leave again."

"I couldn't come and even work on a room while you're gone?"

"You can't reach the castle without me," he replied. "Nor can you leave without me."

I stared at the shelves he had made. "So I could never return?"

"No! No, you could come back, I would just have to come and get you," he answered quickly. He paused, then asked, "Do you want to go back?"

I nodded. A cloud seemed to cover his face for a moment, but as soon as it came, it had gone. "Then I shall take you now. Get your things together and the servants can pack them on your horse." He stood and left the room. After a couple seconds, I followed behind.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

I sat on my horse by the gates and waited for Rush. When he arrived, we didn't speak. He took the reins of my horse and lead us into the woods, the cobbles turning to dirt and the trees thickening. I looked back at the castle, then turned around. I was excited to head home, to see Kaylla and Edmund, mother and father!

Hours later, Rush looked back at me. His appearance was back to the peasant Rush. "We're almost there," he told me. I nodded.

As the trees thinned once more, I recalled first meeting Rush. He was so formal, so regal and grand. I was amazed at how familiar he became with me. My thoughts strayed as we left the trees, coming out suddenly into light. I saw my home and my heart swelled. Home! I couldn't wait to see them again, and I hoped they would be back from Glenlow by now… It had been months since I left I thought… Or had it been weeks?

We entered the castle walls and a guard announced with great surprise, "Princess Shannaye! She has returned!"

Suddenly people rushed around me and Edmund was at my side. "Shannaye, you have returned! How did you get away? You know what? Never mind that. Oh I wish you had been here for my wedding! You must meet my wife!" He led me to the castle and I realized Rush had been lost in the crowd. I looked back earnestly, searching hard for his peasant look. When I could not find him, I searched the dark night skies. A raven was flying towards the forest. "Goodbye," I whispered to it.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

"You're married already," I said with surprise as we sat in the library, drinking tea.

"What do you mean _already_, Shannaye? It's been two years. I've been married for one now. What did you expect?" he said. 

I stared at him. _Two years? _"Where are mother and father?"

"Visiting mother's family. I'm in charge of the kingdom for now," he answered. "Now tell me, how did you get away?"

"He led me back here, Rush did. He let me go," I told him.

Edmund just stared. "He just… let you _go? _Like that?"

I nodded. "He's really a nice man, Edmund."

He just shook his head. "Whatever you say."

A servant stepped in. "Your Highness, you have a conference with the council in fifteen minutes. Your wife begs me to have you go down early."

"Thank you, I will be down soon." He turned to me. "Shannaye, I'm sorry, I must go to this conference. I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded and watched him go. I stood and went over the books in library. I touched the spines of old, familiar books I would read over and over. I decided to find a new one to read. I scanned the shelves for something suitable. Suddenly a title caught my eye.

_Common and Rare_ _Curses: How to Break Them_

Did Rush ever think of finding the cure in a book? His library was much more vast than my own, could he have had a book in there on how to reverse his curse?

I grabbed the book and began to devour the contents. Suddenly it was the music room all over again. I had an idea, a goal, and I wanted to get it finished.

Hours later I still hadn't found anything in the book and I was about to fall asleep in the chair. I put it down and went to bed.


	10. Anya, Books, Dance, and Love

_Chapter Ten_

The next day I had afternoon tea with Edmund's wife, Anya. She had soft features and shimmering blonde hair. Her green eyes glowed warmly.

"Edmund has told me so much about you, Shannaye. He simply dotes on you. He felt awfully devastated about selling you out, is how he put it. The poor man couldn't get a wink of sleep some nights, tossing and turning. Last night he wouldn't stop saying how wonderful it was to have you back. I've never seen him so overjoyed!" Anya told me.

I smiled. "Well, I am so glad Edmund has found somebody nice to settle down with. He seems so happy with you, Anya." I squeezed her hand. "I'm so glad to have you in the family."

She smiled kindly at me. "Thank you. It means the world to me. Coming here was a very difficult experience, but your brother is a good man and it's so comfortable to live here."

"He is a good man. I know he was worried about meeting you when I left, I'm glad to see you both happy with the marriage." I grinned. "I hope we can be the greatest of friends."

"And me as well," she replied, with an excited and genuine smile.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

Anya and I became very good friends indeed. We rode together, we walked together, we had tea together. When I returned, I had expected to feel very idle without having my music room. Instead, I found my time filled with Anya. She made me feel very welcome while my parents were still out and Edmund doing royal business. My old habits came back and my daily routine shifted to what it once was. I wrote to Kaylla, now married in Glenlow and training to be queen, Edmund told me.

In my free time, I kept searching books for a cure to Rush's curse. There were times I would sit at my bedroom window and stare at the grounds and it would dissolve into the gardens Rush and I would stroll in, but then I would blink and it would be gone.

I wanted to find Rush, I wanted to tell him about the two years passing and not the many weeks I thought it was. I wanted to ask him to explain it, to tell me about magic. I hadn't believed him before, I had thought that the tales in my books were fake, that they were silly imaginary children's stories. I wished he would've told me what curses he had found, which didn't work. I longed for his company, despite how much I did not want it while I was his guest. Everyday I searched the skies for a raven, but none of them were Ade, nor Rush. When I wasn't sure, I walked towards it, but every one of them flew away.

Mother and father arrived early from their a week after I did. Mother cried and I could tell father was holding it together as best he could. They were glad to know Rush treated me well and that I was in good health. A week turned to a month, and I wondered how much time had passed for Rush. Was he out in the world, like he said he would be, searching for a cure? Or was he sitting in his castle, a day passing for nearly a week that passed here? That made me think… If it had been two hundred years for him, was it in the outside world or in the castle? If it was in the castle, then it meant nearly four… five hundred years maybe in the outside. If it had been in the outside world, then it was only one hundred years ago in the castle…

I was sitting in the library the day Kaylla visited unannounced. I didn't look up when the door opened. I figured it was Edmund so when I heard a squeal, I jumped from my chair, the book sliding across the room.

"Kaylla!" I squeaked as she embraced me roughly.

She was sobbing. "Shannaye, I was so _desolate _without you! I missed you so terribly! Oh my darling sister…"

I stared at her. "Kaylla, I'm fine. Shh…" I patted her back as she held me close.

She pulled away finally. "Darling, I am never letting you go. You are going to stay with me in Glenlow."

Without thinking, I pushed her away and said fiercely, "No!"

She stared at me in shock. "Surely you do not want to stay here… What if he comes back?"

"I _want _him to come back. I miss him, Kaylla. He was a good friend to me the time I was there," I argued.

"Have they had a doctor look at you?" she asked me gently. "You seem out of it." She reached to touch my shoulder. "He took you from us, Shannaye, don't forget that. I hate that man for taking my sister from me."

"Kaylla… he was kind to me there, he let me go… He asked me if I wanted to return. I didn't escape… He was my friend there, Kaylla." I took a deep breath. "We would've been parted anyway, Kaylla. You would've married your prince anyway and I would have stayed home."

She sighed and nodded. "I suppose you're right. Still, I shan't think highly of your friend." She hugged me tightly again. "I'm just glad you're back." She glanced to the floor and laughed. "Your book!" She picked it up and brought it to me, scanning the crisp pages. It was a fairly new book, only maybe five years old. Its good condition is what had caught my eye… "You haven't changed, you hermit…" She frowned at the book and said, "Except for your choice in books… Magic, Shannaye?" She laughed. "This is like those stories you used to scoff at!" She began to read from the book, a part I had not gotten to yet. _"Chapter forty-nine:_ _The Curse of the Enchantress…" _I looked at her, my attention suddenly snagged. _"The enchantress was known for both her gifts and curses. She was rumored to live around two hundred years ago, during the reign of Prince Rushell, who was ruling in place of King Darnell, his father, while he battled illness."_

She laughed at the book and was about to shut it. "Kaylla, no! Read more. You read well," I fabricated quickly. Rushell… surely that means Rush? She looked surprised, but did as I asked, smiling. She opened it back to chapter forty-nine.

"_The enchantress gave out gifts of many kinds. The gift of speech, for example, to kings and queens for better confidence. The gift of shape-shifting is also rumored to be one of her gifts. It was the most rare of the gifts, and the most sought-after as well._

"_Her curses were more rarely heard of indeed, and very few of those who were cursed were heard from again. Prince Rushell, Queen Mayfair, King Kieran, Duke Forbes, and Lady Odea were some of the unfortunate souls to receive a curse of hers._

"_Those of whom that were lucky enough to be cured of their curse were cured by drinking water from the well in the center of the capital in Rochelle. Others were cured by finding their true love, merely making a friend, returning to their title they had before the curse, winning a tournament, and saving a damsel in distress. _

"_After the alleged cursing of Prince Rushell, he enchantress was not heard from again." _Kaylla set the book down. "That's the end of the chapter. What a dorky story… Really, Shannaye… Don't you read poetry anymore?"

I nodded along with her, no longer listening. I picked up the book. "Kaylla?" I interrupted. "I think I'm going for a ride. We'll catch up later." I didn't pay any mind to her, just grabbed the book and ran down to the kitchen for a little food. I rushed to the stable and got a horse. Once the food and book were in the saddle packs, I urged the horse to the forest.

I needed to find him. I pushed the horse as fast as it could go, calling for Ade or Rush. I yelled all the way across the hills leasing to the woods, and calling for either of them as I slowed the horse down in the woods themselves. As I began to get farther in the woods and less sunlight lit my path, I began to feel hopeless. I would eventually get lost, I feared, and would never return home or find Rush.

Suddenly a loud cawing screech was above me. I glanced up. "Ade?" I called hopefully.

The cawing grew louder and the less I was sure it was either Ade or Rush. _"Shannaye!" _A dark raven landed in front of the horse, transforming into the familiar Rush. "What are you doing alone this deep into the woods? Are you _mad?"_

I slid off the horse, not paying attention to his reprimands while I dug the book from the pack. "Rush… This book… Chapter forty-nine. You have to read it."

He looked at me wearily. "Why? I'm tired and I want to return home, can it wait until we reach there?" I nodded reluctantly. I wanted to show him the book so badly! I returned to my perch upon my saddle and Rush took my reins and we headed for the castle. When we got inside, we ate dinner in silence. We went to the library afterwards and he sighed as he opened the book. "Alright, chapter forty-nine, then?" I nodded. He turned to the chapter and read its contents.

"This was in your library?" he asked when he finished.

"Yes," I answered. "It's fairly new, Kaylla said." He nodded, inspecting the chapter again. "Have you ever heard of any of those cures?" I asked curiously.

He pursed his lips in thought. "Only one. Winning a tournament. However… That did not cure me. Making a friend… that obviously hasn't cured me. Finding true love? That hasn't happened, I guess… Returning to my previous title of before the curse? I don't think that's going to solve anything." He winked and laughed. "No, I can't see that my return to Prince Rushell is going to change anything, nor can I tell how to return to it."

I laughed along with him. "Have you saved a damsel in distress?"

"I suppose you could say that." He stared down at the book in silence for a while. "I was on my way to visit you when I heard you calling. How convenient, yes?"

"Very," I agreed.

He turned his gaze to the window. "It's nightfall. You don't mind staying the night, do you? It's far too dark to return you home."

"That's alright, though my family will be very cross with me when I return." I smiled. "I wish to see the music room again, will you come with me?"

He looked at me in surprise. "It would be my pleasure." He stood and offered his arm. I took it and we strolled out of the library to the music room.

The room was more beautiful than I remembered. Everything was the same as I remembered, but the beauty stood out more. I sat at the piano, my fingers brushing the keys. I played a note, another, then a whole song stored in my memory came out. As the notes flowed, I heard a voice join the melody. I glanced up and saw Rush at my shoulder, singing along. I blushed and joined his deep melody with a light harmony. I continued to play the notes of the song as our voices rose together. As the final notes resonated through the room, I sat still, staring down at the piano keys.

I felt a weight on my shoulder. I looked up to see Rush's hand resting on my shoulder. I glanced at him and he caught my gaze. Watching each other, we said nothing. Then Rush removed his hand from my shoulder, only to step back and extend it to me. I looked at him in question, but he just looked back. I took his hand, standing from the piano bench. "Dance with me," Rush said quietly.

"I'd love to," I whispered, stepping towards his arms. He hummed a waltz and we danced about the room, as if time had stopped completely. Our eyes never strayed from the other's, our steps never faltering. His hands held me gently but firmly. When he finished the waltz, he began another. My mind began to wander as we continued our dance. Did I love Rush? I cared for him, of that I was certain. But I wasn't sure if I did _love_ him. What if the curse never broke and I grew old while he stayed the same? I smiled at him and laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and memorizing the moment; the smell of Rush, the sound of his voice, and the feeling of his hand in mine.

He ended the song and I pulled my head away from his shoulder. We stood awkwardly in silence. "Thank you for the dance," he managed to cough out quietly.

"The pleasure was all mine," I replied, finally breaking the gaze to stare at the floor.

He gave a weak cough and said, "Well, I'm sure you're tired. I'll walk you to your room and have Deborah help you get situated."

"Thank you," I said, brave enough to glance back up at him. He smiled and offered his arm. We walked to my room in silence and upon arrival he gave Deborah instructions to take care of me for the night. He dipped his head to me and left.

Deborah smiled. "Darling, I've missed you! My goodness, you look terribly tired. Come, let me get you properly ready for bed." 

She helped me into a nightgown and gave me warm milk and crackers. "You are staying for a little longer then, I hope?"

I shook my head. "No, my family does not know where I've gone. I must return to them," I answered her.

She sighed but said nothing more until I was ready to go to sleep. "Tell me dear, do you love the Master?"

I looked to her with surprise. I wasn't expecting her to ask me flat out if I loved Rush! "I… I care for him," I said cautiously. "I might love him…" I closed my eyes and pictured him smiling as he asked me to dance. Suddenly I knew. I opened my eyes and looked at Deborah. "Yes. I love him." I paused and asked quietly, "Does he love me?"

She shrugged. "I would venture a guess that he does. He has not told me so, for he tells me nothing. However, I have never seen him so happy in these past two hundred years than he did tonight, my dear."

I laid down and smiled. "Thank you, Deborah."

I heard her chuckle softly and replied, "Not a problem, sweetheart."


	11. The Fake Knight

**Huffah! **I have been successful in completing this chapter, something I was compelled to do. I absolutely adore this chapter, and cannot wait to start twelve, however, I do have my other story to continue with as well. It's fairly long for me and I really hope you all enjoy it. I probably have many typos and such, but I thank you for those of you who reviewed last chapter (and that was perhaps two or three of you… _cough cough_). I wish for the rest of you to review as well…

So, here's chapter eleven, enjoy!

_Eleven_

I blinked a few times, adjusting to the sunlight. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, glancing around the room. Deborah was coming in the door with a new dress. It was red and simple. She smiled when she saw me awake. "Master insisted you have breakfast with him in the library instead of alone in your room."

My heart did a few flips. Last night… Deborah didn't tell him, did she?

She got me into my dress and combed my hair, putting it up. I tried to even out my breathing as I took the familiar path to the library. I opened the doors to find Rush pacing back and forth. I smiled like a giddy school girl at the sight of him. His face was illuminated with sunlight and a little frown tugged at his mouth. I shut the door and he looked up, now smiling. "Shannaye."

"Rush," I said back to him.

"I hope you slept well," he said. "We'll leave not too long after breakfast."

"I did sleep well," I assured him as we sat down to eat. "Did you?"

He took a bite of ham and nodded. Swallowing he said, "Better than I have for a while."

"I'm glad to hear it," I said, taking a bite of eggs.

Breakfast was filled with small talk and I told him about home. "But two years had passed. Why was it only weeks… or a month and a half here?"

"I haven't figured that out myself. Somehow the servants could tell you how much time had passed, but you and I both find time slightly different here. The weather changes incredibly fast, I'm sure you noticed. That's the only clue that the time moves quickly here."

I bit my lip. "How strange."

"Indeed," he agreed, an amused smile creeping upon his face.

I frowned. "When I return today, how much time will have passed?"

"I think it should be the same as here since it's only been a day." He gave me a reassuring smile.

I studied his features. "Is this how you looked when you were a prince, before the curse?"

He laughed. "Yes, it is. It takes a lot of energy for me to keep up a complete fake appearance. I could do little things, like if I had a small scratch on my face, I could keep it hidden." When he said this, a scratch appeared on his face and he pointed to it. "Like that." It disappeared again. "Those kinds of things are barely a conscious effort. I might even be holding up the act in my sleep for all I know."

"That's quite interesting," I said.

"Very," he agreed.

"How old were you when you got the curse?"

He thought for a moment. "About twenty-one."

We finished our food and sat talking for a while longer. Finally Rush said, "Perhaps I should take you home now."

I looked in my lap. "I suppose so." I looked back up at him. "Please, let me see the music room one more time. The one at home is not nearly half as lovely, nor does it mean as much to me."

He gave me a half-hearted smile. "Of course."

We walked to the music room arm in arm. When we got there, Rush opened the door. I didn't go in right away, I just leaned against the doorway, taking in the room. "When can I come back? Please, the past month was awful, not knowing when I'd get to visit you." I looked to him eagerly.

"I'll visit you twice a week," he promised. "You can come back with me on occasion."

I tried not to look disappointed. "Twice a week?"

He nodded. "I know, it's not much, but I already feel like twice a week is too often."

I sighed, looking back at the music room. "I'll miss it here."

His hand intertwined with mine and I looked up to him, startled. "It's very lonely without you here." He smiled sadly. I smiled back at him. He let go of my hand and frowned, as if it had been something he shouldn't have done. "I really should take you back, Shannaye."

I nodded. "I suppose so."

We walked away from the music room to the stables where our horses waited for us. On the trip home Rush had me tell him more about the palace. I told him how the library was so large and about the gardens. I told him about the little garden with the swing and the pond I loved to wade in. I promised that when he visited me, I would take him to it.

We got to the palace gates and Rush was about to turn away. "No," I said quietly, "come in for a while. Please?"

He looked nervous, but smiled at me anyway. "For a while."

We went in and found Edmund pacing the halls. He looked up as we came close and ran up to me. "Shannaye, where were you? We have all been worried sick." I knew this was going to happen, and I braced myself for the attack on Rush that was about to come. Indeed, it came. "And why is he here? He took you from us! Does he think he can have you for good?" He addressed Rush now, stepping closer to him in a menacing way. "Get out, stay away from here! My sister has had enough with you!"

Anger flared inside me out of nowhere. My brother couldn't talk to Rush like that! I glared at him, taking a step to him. "Edmund! No! I _want _him here, I invited him! I went to go see him yesterday, but it became dark sooner than I thought. My only choice was to stay there. You are _not _to send him away, _ever._ He is my guest right now. Honor that. And do not speak on my behalf again."

Edmund looked shocked at my statement, but caved as I knew he would. "Whatever you say."

Rush looked as equally shocked as Edmund was. Really, I was shocked at myself as well, but I took no time to revel in myself suddenly taking the initiative. Instead, I asked, "Edmund, where are mother and father?"

"In the dining hall," he answered.

I nodded. "Thank you, and my absence will remain extremely vague in its happenings." I gestured for Rush to follow me. He followed along nervously as we grew closer to the dining hall.

"Shannaye, really… I don't want to cause trouble." He kept tugging at the end of his sleeves. "I can just go back now…"

I shook my head. "Rush, my mother and father will not have the same reaction as Edmund, I can assure you that much. I will make sure of it. Please do not worry. I can take care of it."

He took a deep breath as we neared the dining hall doors. He opened one and held it for me. My mother cried with relief as she ran to embrace me. "Shannaye! You are alright."

Father had a more stern, but concerned, approach. "Where did you go, girl? You had us all worried. You cannot expect to be able to disappear just like that."

"I'm sorry, I only went for a ride in the woods and my old friend Rush found me as it was getting dark. He kindly allowed me to stay at his home," I said, motioning to Rush.

My mother smiled as he bowed to them. "My dear young man," she said, and I nearly laughed when she said _young. _"I appreciate your kindness to my daughter. Pray tell, how did you two meet?"

I smiled as Rush looked to me with a little panic. "He was at one of the art festivals we visited. He was visiting as well and he accompanied me that day. I knew you would make a big deal about me finally making a friend," I paused, as if a little ashamed, "and told you I had been reading instead." Actually, I really had been reading off under a tree that day. I could see Rush calm a little and relaxed a little myself. If Rush wasn't relaxed, I could not be either.

Father half-smiled and said, "Well it's nice to meet you…"

"Sir Rushell, Your Highness," Rush finished for him, improvising.

"Ah, a knight," Father said, smiling. "Did I knight you, or was that my son in my absence?"

"It was me, Father," Edmund said as he walked in.

Father nodded. "I see." He paused. "I don't recall a Sir Rushell being in the records."

Edmund feigned a look of confusion. "Really? I do think I put him in… Perhaps not. I must've been preoccupied that day."

"Well, Sir Rushell, you must really stay and have dinner with us," Mother said.

He squirmed. "I…" He looked at me and I saw that he was in an awful state, on the verge of panic. I hadn't seen Rush, one of the toughest people I'd ever met, look so… vulnerable.

"He did say that he's got some previous business," I said, leaving it open for him to decline politely or to accept if he wished.

"I'm sure I can put it off for a night," he said, his voice a little less on edge. I hadn't realized how well I had gotten to know him to notice little things in his mannerisms such as this.

"Splendid! Edmund, go tell the cook we have an extra plate at the table tonight, and tell the guards that Shannaye is back safely. I trust you ate on your journey back, daughter? We just only finished lunch. Shannaye, why don't you show Sir Rushell around? You can return to get ready for dinner in a few hours," Mother said, shooing us away.

I smiled. "Yes, Mother." When Rush and I had left the dining hall, I grinned at him. "That went well," I said.

He let out a sigh. "Maybe for you. I was scared out of my wits."

I laughed. "My parents aren't that intimidating."

"Only if they don't know you were the one that took their daughter," he said, laughing with me, though sounding a little worried still. He offered his arm and I took it. "Where shall you start your tour, Madame?"

I pretended to think deeply. "I _did _promise you that I'd show you the garden. Come, let's do that first."

So we traversed to the garden, laughing at how easily we got away with my plot. We got to the garden door and I smiled. I opened the door. The garden was as lovely as ever. I ran to the swing and pulled my slippers and stockings off. Rush looked at me quizzically. I just smiled at him knowingly and walked to the pond, lifting my skirts as I stepped in. "I love doing this," I said, walking around the shallow puddle of a pond.

Rush took his shoes off as well and followed suit. "This water's perfect," he said, kicking a little water. I squeaked as a little splashed on me and he gave a sinister grin. He kicked a little harder this time and I tried to jog to the other side of the pond, but he laughed and chased after me. Even when I got onto the grass, he still chased me. I ran to the swing and sat down, clinging to the ropes desperately, laughing hard.

Rush stood in front of me, shaking his head and still laughing. He leaned against the tree and looked around the garden. "It's beautiful here," he commented.

I nodded. "I come here all the time, just to wade in the pond or swing. It's a good place to think."

He continued to look around the garden in silence. I did the same. The tree Rush leaned against was old, perhaps as old as him, and it was a very large tree. I watched birds fly around the garden and I felt content, being here with Rush in the garden.

"You said you took a walk this morning?" I asked, curious.

He nodded absentmindedly. "That I did. Taking walks for me is like coming to the garden is for you. It clears my head sometimes."

"Yes, walks do that," I agreed. I swung my legs, staring at the familiar dirt beneath me. Suddenly it was moving and I looked behind me. Rush smiled at me, pushing the swing. I turned back around and enjoyed the moment.

I heard Rush take a deep breath as he pushed me again. "Deborah told me about your conversation last night," he said softly, bringing the swing to a stop.

I turned my head to look at him, my face flushed. "She did?" I asked weakly.

He nodded, and he looked off at something across the garden. "I've never had anybody… care for me sincerely in return… and I don't know…"

"Wait," I said, interrupting. "You said care for you _in return._ You care for me, too?"

He blinked at me. "Yes."

I pressed my lips together. "I've never had anybody care for me really at all other than my family." I looked to him. "I've never really cared for anybody, either."

He looked back at me. "What are we going to do about this?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know," I whispered in reply.

He sighed. "Me either… What if nothing breaks the spell? I'll live on while…" He didn't finish, leaving it for me to fill in the blank.

"How do you know if the spell is broken?" I asked, directing the conversation a little from that.

He shook his head and answered, "I really don't know." I frowned and leaned my head against one of the ropes. Rush moved a piece of hair from my face. I blushed and he gave a half smile. "You're so beautiful, Shannaye."

I smiled. "You're quite dashing as well," I told him, laughing.

He came around to stand in front of me, laughing as well. He held out his hands and said, "Come on, let's dance." I took his hands and we twirled around the garden, tripping over tree roots and laughing at each other. We danced through the pond, my skirts getting soaked in the process. I didn't care anymore, the moment was too perfect to care about my skirts.

Rush stopped dancing after a while and grinned. "You're soaked," he said, amused.

I gave him a playful shove. "Only because you wanted to dance in the pond."

He shrugged. "I thought it would be fun. Admit it, you enjoyed getting soaked." He grinned at me.

"I shall not say such a thing."

He raised his eyebrow. "Then perhaps I will make you!" He made a lunge for me. I squealed, running from him. My skirts weighed me down and he caught me caught me in no time, him arms flung around my waist. I laughed, turning to face him, and he said, "Admit it!"

I refused and he began to tickle me, making me laugh harder. I pushed on his chest, but he didn't let go. "Fine! Fine! I enjoyed getting _soaked!"_

He stopped tickling me and laughed. He let go of me and shook his head. "I have never had so much fun in two hundred years."

I laughed. "Never?"

"Never. Then again, I was different two hundred years ago. I haven't been part of society in two hundred years, either, I could have easily forgotten about fun like this." He paused then said with a slight tone of amusement, "Your parents think I'm a knight."

"A knight that accompanied me at a festival," I added. "Trust me, the fact that you befriended me has made you a god in my parent's eyes."

He looked skeptical. "Surely you're more likable than that."

I laughed. "Oh, I am plenty likable. I just don't try and make friends. I sit and read mostly. I don't really speak to anyone much. People make me nervous."

He shook his head, chuckling. "You're a funny girl, you know that?"

I made a face. "Yes, so I've been told."

He stepped closer to me so that there were perhaps two inches between us. He reached up and ran his fingers through my hair. "I wish… I wish I knew how to fix this curse," he whispered. He then leaned over and pressed his lips on mine. His hands cupped my face and I put my hands on his upper arms, not able to reach any higher to wrap my arms around his neck. I never had been so happy, I didn't want the moment to end.

We separated and stared at each other, still in each other's arms. I studied his grinning face and let go of him suddenly. "Rush, change into something, anything. It doesn't matter."

He looked confused. "Why?"

"Just do it." I was getting impatient with him.

He frowned, his face worried. "I… _can't."_ He gasped and his face lit up. "Shannaye, the curse, it must be gone! You're such a brilliant girl!" He gabbed me and twirled me in the air, setting me down only to kiss me again. "Oh I love you so much! What made you think of it?"

I grinned. "Your scratch. You said it barely took a conscious effort to keep it hidden and I thought that you were either _very _distracted or perhaps…"

"Or perhaps the curse had broken," he finished enthusiastically. He gave me yet another kiss. "I will visit you as much as I possibly can," he promised.

His enthusiasm was contagious. I smiled excitedly. "That would make me so happy," I told him, leaning into him. "Perhaps I should go get ready for dinner."

He nodded, "Okay." He slipped his hand into mine and we walked to the gate as such. Before stepping onto the grounds, I placed my hand in the crook of his arm. He smiled down at me and we walked back to the castle. Edward saw us and walked to us. "Rush, why don't you join me in the study until dinner while my sister gets ready?"

Rush nodded. "I would be honored, Your Highness." He bowed to me. "I shall see you at dinner, Princess."

"Until then, sir." I watched them leave, Edmund talking animatedly at Rush, it seemed good-naturedly enough, so I did not worry.

I went to my room and flopped on my bed for a moment. I stared up at the new canopy that hung over my bed. I thought of Rush and the way he smiled after our kiss. I thought of the kiss itself, my very first one.

"Shannaye! Mother said you were back! You did not come see me? I do not get to meet your knight?" Kaylla said as she loudly entered my bedchamber. "I am hurt." She fanned her hand in front of her breast, as if about to have a fainting spell. She broke into giggles.

I sat up and laughed at her. "You're so funny," I said sarcastically.

"What was that you used to tell me? 'Sarcasm is the tool of the dimwitted.'" She raised her eyebrow.

I shrugged. "It was two years ago," I said haughtily, bursting into giggles as she did.

"So, is this knight a respectable young bachelor?" she asked, sitting next to me on the bed.

Once again, the thought of Rush being described as young made me nearly choke up in a fit of laughter, but with joy I remembered he was no longer immortal. "He's twenty-one. Very kind," I answered.

She grinned. "You're smitten with him, aren't you? No Duke could catch your eye, sister, it had to be the brave knight, just like in your books. Don't deny it, you were blushing."

I smiled. "I do enjoy his company," I admitted.

She jumped from the bed. "Come! We must make you more beautiful than ever so that knight of yours could not resist you for a second!"

"Kaylla…" I shook my head. "Not _again._"

She smirked. "No hair cuts this time, I promise. Now please, pick out a dress with me."

I sighed and walked to the wardrobe with her. I pointed to an emerald dress I had brought back from Rush's castle. Kaylla squealed with excitement. "A gorgeous dress, Shannaye! Wonderful choice. This shall be easier than before."

Once I was in it, she moved me to my vanity. She looked through my jewelry and stopped. She picked up the locket by its chain, letting it slowly rotate. "You still have this," she said quietly. I nodded. She put it on me and we stared at my reflection in the mirror. "Shannaye, you are beautiful."

I immediately thought of the garden and Rush telling me I was beautiful. "You are still the more beautiful one, Kaylla." She shook her head, but we both knew the argument would go nowhere, so we said nothing more. Instead, she told me of her husband, who had stayed at home with his sick mother, as she did my hair. We spoke of old memories and the silly arguments we had. I told her more about my stay with Rush, careful not to give anything away.

A knock came at the door and a servant informed us dinner was ready and waiting. I took my sister's hand and we walked downstairs to the dining hall. Unconsciously, I squeezed her hand. She smiled at me and I suddenly felt like we had never been separated, like we were seventeen and fifteen again. Now I was nineteen- nineteen!- and she was the one that was seventeen years old. And married, too!

She looked over at me and smiled, as if knowing my thoughts. We released hands and walked in. Everybody was standing off to the side, waiting for us. Rush was speaking with Edmund and Father about the quality of different woods while Anya and Mother spoke of linens. They all looked up as we approached them. Father said, "Now that the ladies are here, we may eat!"

Edmund offered his arm to Anya, Father to Mother, and Rush to me. Kaylla followed behind us. Mother and Father at each end of the table, Edmund to the right of Father and Anya next to him. Kaylla sat to the right of Mother, I sat next to Kaylla, and Rush on my other side. We ate while chatting idly about the weather and economics. After dessert was served, we were invited to gather in one of the parlors. We all sat in the parlor and chatted for a while. Rush was invited to spend the night in a guest room. He accepted the invitation much to my enjoyment. The rest of the night Rush and I could not be very close nor alone, but we caught each other's eye every so often.

Finally we were sent to bed. Kaylla and I walked back up to our rooms. As I laid my head on my pillow, I thought one last time of my first kiss before I fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed this and overlooked anything stupid I have done._**  
**_

_**Review!**_ Please? I would appreciate it! If I knew you personally (ahem, KAITLYN) and you did not review, I would wring your neck. Lovingly, of course. That's all a lie, by the way. If I knew you personally, I would give you a shiny penny. So, review and pretend that you know me and then you can pretend that you have received a pretty penny.


	12. Glenlow

**Play practice is almost over **and I can dedicate myself more to my stories. I'm sorry this is so short and took so long to get up, but I figured this is at least something so that you might hopefully keep reading. Don't ever give up on this story, there's no way I could EVER abandon it completely.

Review please!!!!!!!!!!

_ Twelve_

I woke up, groggy, but joyful. I frowned, attempting to remember why I was happy.

_Rush._

I giggled at the memory, then jumped out of bed. I couldn't wait to see him! I brushed out the knots in my hair and made an attempt to change my clothes. After some struggle, I managed to slip into a dress. As I was about to slip a necklace on, a sharp knock rattled my daydream. "Come in," I called.

My mother stepped in and walked to my side. She went straight down to business. "Your friend left quite early this morning, perhaps two hours ago."

I stared at her. "He… what?"

"He left, dear. He wrote a note to you, too."

I gaped at her. Rush? Why was he gone? Surely he would've waited to see me before he left! "May I see the note?"

When she said note, she obviously meant novel. A thick envelope was in her hand. She handed it to me. "I'll let you read that. You come down and get some breakfast when you're ready, darling. No hurry."

I nodded dumbly as she left the room. I sat down on my bed and opened the envelope. A small note was inside, along with quite a few maps and lists. I frowned. Maps? Why did he give me maps?

I read the note to find out.

_Shannaye, it pains me to leave so suddenly. However, I needed to leave early. I need to make sure of a few things back home. I couldn't wait to put them off._

_If I do not return to visit you in one week, I have given you instructions and maps that will hopefully guide you successfully to me._

_With love,_

_Rush_

To delay any sad thought of him, I immediately went to studying the instructions.

_Plan 1 (with Map A)_ was the first one I inspected. It sounded ridiculous. I looked at_Plan 2 (with Maps B & C). _Again, it was a silly plan and looked over several other before getting to _Plan 5 (with Maps A, D, and E). _It was a way to find Ade in case I got lost. I chuckled. If I did plan to go to the woods in search of him, it was going to be the first plan I tried.

I was a little bruised from his sudden departure. I didn't understand why he couldn't have waited… I straightened my shoulders. No sense moping about it. Hopefully he would be here in a few days…

For the next few days, I spent my time busying myself. I couldn't stand still. I had to do something, so I read, took walks, rode horses, sewed, embroidered…

On the fifth day, Anya received a letter from Glenlow during breakfast. She face dropped as it was handed to her. Worry spread over her features as she ripped open the letter. She read it, her face the same. Finally, she sighed as if in relief. "Mother is in better health, no longer in death's shadow. Father is faring well, also." She grinned up at us. "They've extended an invitation for a celebration banquet to us all."

Kaylla sighed. "It would be lovely to see Peter again."

Mother smiled at Anya. "Write your parents back and tell them we would love to attend."

Panic suddenly flooded me. Rush. What if he didn't return? If we were to go to Glenlow, then I wouldn't have time to go search for him. There would be appointments for dress-fittings and lessons on Glenlow society no doubt. I couldn't possibly say no to the invitation or hold everybody back if Rush didn't return. I stared down at my food with contempt, no longer wanting to touch it.

"Shannaye? Shannaye!"

I jolted. "Sorry, what?"

Kaylla looked at me curiously. "What kind of dress do you want for the banquet and masquerade?" she repeated slowly.

"Masquerade?"

"Were you not listening to Anya? She said they're having a celebration banquet and masquerade."

"I must have missed that. I don't know what kind of dress. You both will have to help me decide soon." I shivered.

Mother looked over at me. "Darling, you look as though you don't feel well."

I nodded. "I do feel a tad odd. Perhaps I just need to lay down today."

"You should. If we are to be busy these next couple of weeks preparing, then you should perhaps regain your strength. We don't want you ill on the trip," Father stated.

I nodded again. "If I may be excused, I will go upstairs. I really do think that sounds best."

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

I hit the bed and buried my face in my pillow. Going to Glenlow meant being gone for months. I wouldn't see Rush for so long… I felt tears coming and held them back. I couldn't cry. Not over a man. Not over Rush. I tried to think of what he would say if he saw me crying… _"Shannaye, you're crying? Over me? Don't do that. You'll be back and I'll be waiting for you. You're not going to be gone forever. Stop being such a big baby. You know I'll be here still. Nothing's going to happen to me."_

I laughed at the thought, tears flowing anyway. I was being silly. I _would _return, and he _would_ still be around. He wouldn't have trouble figuring out where I went! I smiled to myself.

"Shannaye?" I raised my head up and looked to the doorway. Kaylla's head was poked in the room. "May I come in?"

"Of course, Kaylla." I sat up, wiping my face with my sleeve.

Kaylla sat down next to me. "How are you doing?" she asked in a soft and knowing voice, as if she knew I wasn't sick.

I shrugged. "I'm doing fine… I'm.. I'm going to miss him is all."

"He'll return, Shannaye. He'll come before we leave and you can tell him goodbye. You'll see him again." She smiled sympathetically. "We won't be gone forever."

I nodded. "You're right. It'll turn out all right in the end."

She grinned. "That's the attitude, you mouse."

I wrinkled my nose at her. "Is Glenlow beautiful?"

She smiled assuredly. "It's gorgeous, Shannaye. You'll love it. I think you might fall more in love with the mountains than your knight."

"I can't imagine that."

She chuckled. "Of course not." Her eyes gleamed. "Let's go for a walk, hmm?"

I nodded. "I suppose I'm up to it."


	13. The Enchantress's Spell

_Thirteen_

"Princess? Your father wishes to leave soon."

I sighed at the guard and took one last longing look for Rush. When he did not appear, I sighed and climbed into the carriage that would whisk me off to Glenlow.

Anya grinned at me. "You will love Glenlow, Shannaye. I promise you!"

"I'm sure I will, Anya. I can't imagine I won't be homesick, though." What I meant was _I can't imagine I won't long for Rush's company._

Kaylla looked up from her embroidery, obviously hearing the secret meaning of my sentence. "I know you miss him. Let's not worry."

"If we hadn't planned on leaving much earlier than planned, I wouldn't _have _to worry."

She gave me a sympathetic smile and as the carriage pulled forward with a small jerk, she returned to her embroidery. I was amazed she had any patience to do so, for she had always despised embroidery and did a terrible job at it. Now she was more graceful with a needle than our own governess was.

I reached for my traveling bag and pulled out a letter, worn with being read and reread nearly a thousand times. I had received it via Ade a few weeks ago, much to my delight as well as disappointment. Opening it up, I reread it.

_Dearest Shannaye,_

_I am sorry I did not visit, and I realize this letter should have been sent over a week ago, for I promised you a visit nearly two weeks ago. I have no excuse as to why I have not written you, and for that I am so terribly sorry. However, I think of you all the time. You are everywhere in this castle to me._

_I have quite shocking news. The castle is a disaster, it seems to be have ransacked by forest thieves. Many of my belongings and all of my servants have disappeared. They did not want to stay around for another curse to befall me is what Deborah said, and she was in the village when the castle was plundered. The change of the curse does not seem to have affected her. She stays ever bossy and nagging me about you and asking why I am not with you. No matter how much I tell her, she can't seem to understand I do feel badly about not being there for you. I want to be with you, you must know that! Deborah seems to think I have only toyed with you, staying with my old ways, but she knows nothing._

_I am most grieved to tell you that your poor music room has been quite overturned. All of the woodwork is gone! I was most upset to see it all gone. Most of the music is still here, some of the boxes were empty and some overturned. My favorite viola is missing, it was quite a pretty one. That ornate music stand is also gone. I am sorry to tell you this, it breaks my heart to know your most favorite room of the castle was the most pillaged one. When I saw it, I immediately began to straighten it up. I couldn't bear to see it so. I haven't had time to make new shelves, though. It makes me quite sad. Each night I try to go and play a piece, however, and it thoroughly improves my mood. I only wish you were hear to play for me, maybe sing._

_I have much work to do, for I am gathering many of my less important belongings to sell them, and hopefully I can collect enough money to buy a home in the village. I have to decide what I would do, though! Deborah insists a "Prince such as yourself should not live in a village, left to provide for himself." She is quite the amusement sometimes for my dull days cleaning out this sty of a castle. I have thought of woodwork, but your family might find it amusing, or perhaps suspicious, to know a knight was a woodcarver as well as an art enthusiast. Not to mention an art enthusiast that has... "befriended" their daughter, in your words. Let us hope that they should never know of who I really am. I cannot imagine a family loving their daughter's kidnapper._

_I hope I am in your thoughts as you are in mine. Look for me in a month. I will promise you right now I shall return to you as a much more stable man, one with more time to commit to you. Right now the only time I set aside is to play in your music room at night, eat occasionally, and sleep even less. I have wasted many candles on this job, I will probably need to figure out a way to get more._

_I love you always, Shannaye._

_Rush_

Kaylla glanced up at me. "Put that silly old letter away unless I get to read it as well." She laughed. "You eat those words up like a child given a piece of candy."

I smiled and tucked it away again. "Perhaps he will travel to Glenlow," I mused to myself.

Anya smiled at me. "Ah, Shannaye, how love-struck you are!"

"I'm not _love-struck,_" I mumbled.

The two women across from me looked at each other and shook their heads as if I were some young adolescent. Ha! Anya was a mere two years older than I, and Kaylla two younger.

I watched the landscape out the carriage window. How I longed to see a raven, any raven. The sight would be such a comfort.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

The trip was uneventful and dull. Day in and day out in Kaylla's company was tiring. I had forgotten that and was sick of her the second day. Anya was the only thing that stopped me from nearly murdering her.

The roads were muddy and our stops became less frequent. One night I sat at the window of my bedroom that I shared with Anya and Kaylla in a small village boarding house, thinking of Glenlow. I wondered if its palace gardens were vast and gorgeous. Anya stepped into the room at that moment.

"Anya, tell me about the music room at the palace."

She looked surprised, but smiled. "Ah, the music room! I could not tell you, for I never spent much time in there. It isn't the most magnificent thing, but pretty enough. I am ashamed to say we do not treasure music in Glenlow as you do at your own palace. I think your sister wished for my brother to fix it up sometime. She was sad to not find it as grand as the one from her own home."

"Our music room isn't too grand, at least not as grand as…" I frowned.

"As what?" Anya prodded.

"As the one from the castle in the woods," I finished quietly.

She looked confused. "Do you have bad memories of it?"

I shook my head. "Oh no! It was a magnificent room, and I have _many _good memories… I just miss its grandeur, that's all."

"I still cannot believe that man took you!" she exclaimed. "Such a horrid man. That's what he sounds like to me."

"It wasn't quite that bad," I assured her absentmindedly, my attention caught by something outside the window. Anya noticed and came next to me, watching the scene below.

A cloaked woman stood outside the door, anxiously talking to one of the guards. The woman seemed to be one of higher birth, for she stood tall and had an elegant cloak. I caught a portion of their conversation.

". . . Princess Shannaye. . . urgent. . . friend. . . I know she's here!" I heard the woman say, her voice raising at the end of the sentence. I frowned. I could not recognize the woman. Was she claiming to be a friend of mine? I really had few friends, nor anybody that could claim to be my friend, so confusion filled my mind. I watched the guard try to make her leave, but then he gave up and let her in.

Anya and I made eye contact. "Do you recognize that woman, Shannaye?"

I shook my head and bit my lip. "I do not. I haven't a clue why she would need to talk to me so urgently."

A knock came at the door. "Princess Shannaye, a woman is here, asking to speak with you privately. She says it's urgent news about a friend of yours. She will not give any names."

"Let her in, I suppose." I frowned. "This is quite odd. If you don't mind, Anya, could you leave me to speak with this woman?"

"Of course. I only hope she is not harmful."

"I hope so as well." I stood up, ready to greet the woman.

Anya smiled and left the room as the woman strode in. She shut the door behind her and let her hood fall back. She was a strikingly beautiful woman, tall with dark, flowing hair contrasting her incredibly white skin. Her eyes were a dark, clear brown that seemed to know every secret I held inside of me.

"Princess Shannaye," she said with a graceful curtsy. "Pardon my sudden intrusion."

"It is nothing. Please, sit. Would you like some tea, perhaps?" I asked kindly.

She shook her head, but sat. "I cannot stay for tea, Rushell thinks I have dashed to the village for some candles."

I frowned. "Rushell?"

She laughed. "I'm sorry, you do not know me." She dipped her head gracefully, then brought it back up to meet my eyes. "I am the Lady Enchantress. You would know me better as the humble Deborah back at the castle."

I gaped at her. "_Deborah?_ I had no idea."

She smiled at me. "And neither did Rushell, nor does he yet. Now, down to business. I have one test for you, Princess Shannaye. You see, I can see Rushell truly loves you, but a mere kiss broke the spell. Within a year, Rushell shall die. The spell may be broken, but he still has lived for two hundred years. His body will eventually die from the stress of the years. However, you must only prove you know his soul."

"His soul?" I asked with confusion.

She grinned. "His soul."

"How do I do that?"

"I hear there is a masquerade ball in four days, after you arrive at Glenlow. I am going to send Rushell there. I shall set a spell upon him to turn him into someone other than himself. He will not know you when under the spell, nor will he look the same. He won't remember having been under a spell before this, only being a spoiled royal.

"Your job is to recognize him in his disguise. It won't be easy. I will help a little. I will make sure he asks you to dance or converses with you. At the end of the night, I will stop time for a moment to allow you a guess on which courtier is Rushell. Get it correct, and I will save him from his imminent death, allowing him a death at which a man of twenty one would expect. Then I will turn back time and turn him back into Rushell, inform him of what happened, and have him show up at the masquerade for you." She glanced outside. "I am out of time and now I must go. Do you understand?"

I nodded numbly.

"Now I will turn back time slightly before you saw me outside the window. You will remember our conversation, do not worry."

The room became black and suddenly I was sitting by the window again.

". . . She was sad to not find it as grand as the one from her own home." Anya stood in front of me, smiling.

"Ah yes, our music room is quite grand isn't it?" I mumbled, amazed and the conversation that I could've sworn just occurred. I stared out the window, watching the guard yawn.

Anya looked curious. "Is there something outside, Shannaye?"

I shook my head. "No, I think I only heard a mischievous cat. Or perhaps I'm imagining things." I yawned. "I am tired."

Anya agreed. "Shall I find Kaylla and see if she would like to turn in with us?"

I nodded. "Go ahead. I will wait here and undo my hair."

As she left, I wondered about the Enchantress. She said she was Deborah… Why had she been so annoyed with Rush? Was it because he always left, and thought it was a bad trait? Or had she been enjoying her spell she placed upon him? After the spell broke, Rush's letter made her behavior sound even more confusing. She was nagging him about me? He said she did not want him to go to the village. Was she acting when she told him he should be with me?

With agony, I remembered the secret behind the spell. I could not let Rush die like that. There was absolutely no way I would allow him to die because I did not _know his soul._ I thought her plan was the most stupid idea ever. What did that mean, to know his soul? To know his dislikes, his likes? His character? Was the man she would turn him into be like the Rush I knew, or the one she knew? After Kaylla and Anya had returned and all of us went to bed, I kept replaying the Enchantress's visit.

When I finally fell asleep, I dreamed of a tall woman with a harsh, yet beautiful, face condemn Rush to a death he did not deserve.


	14. Dark and Handsome Stranger

**Hmm... **I'm thinking you all are going to love this chapter. I wrote it all in one sitting. Took me about three hours, but I was so overjoyed to return to writing this story. Soon I'll start faithfully reading stories of my favorite authors.

Anyway, I know these absences are quite long... However, I think I've found I that I have missed writing more than any of you could possibly miss the story itself.

**Enjoy! **

_ Fourteen_

I stared outside, curled up on the window seat with a mug of hot tea cradled in my hands. The Glenlow palace was very chilly as autumn approached. The mountains made the weather slightly colder than it would be back home, much to my dismay.

In the window, I saw the reflection of somebody opening the door and turned around. Kaylla smiled at me. "Are you ready? Everybody is ready to get you into your masquerade disguise."

I nodded. "Of course." I got up from the window seat and sat at the vanity. "Send them in."

Several women came in and curtsied. "Your Highness," they each said. One carried a large box, my costume, the other two with smaller boxes, but still a good size. "We will start with your make up, Princess," said a pretty, petite blonde. I nodded and she set her red box on the vanity. She opened little hidden drawers and pulled various cases out. She put on a lot of powder, making my face quite pale. Once she was finished with that, she dressed up my eyes with gold power, and my lips and cheeks with bright red rouge. I faintly remembered the woman at the inn, and shivered. Since that night, I had been worrying about the task set before me. I wasn't sure if I could recognize Rush's soul in another man…

"Princess?"

I shook my head out of my thoughts. "I'm sorry. Yes?"

Another girl, stockier than the last, smiled. "How would you like your hair, preferably? It's fairly short. I do not know what you would like."

"Oh… I'm not sure. You decide. I don't care what you do with it."

Kaylla still stood back, watching the process. "Penelope, do what you did with my hair for the spring ball after the wedding. It will look divine on her, and it's not out of style. The mask's ribbon should not ruin it, I think."

Penelope nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty."

Soon my hair was put up in a simple manner, with half of it swept up gracefully on the top of my head, the rest down at my shoulders. Penelope studied the look from the front and nodded. "Your hair is so wavy as it is, Princess, that I do not think you need it curled. Princess Kaylla, do you mind me asking your opinion?"

Kaylla smiled and shook her head. "Leave it. She looks darling."

I smiled. Finally, the three girls helped me into my dress, a soft yellow underskirt with a sparkling lavender overskirt. The neckline was lined with black velvet and lace, as well as the sleeves stopping at my elbows. A sunflower colored mask lined with a black velvet lining and black ribbon to tie it behind my head matched the dress perfectly.

"Shannaye, you will be the life of the party, my dear. You will steal any man's eye," Kaylla assured me. While I had gotten my costume on, she had gotten her face powdered and hair started.

I laughed. "With the way you're starting to look, I'd say it would be tough to beat you."

She wrinkled her nose. "No, the courtiers are certainly getting tired of me. You are fresh meat, however, and they will gobble you up in seconds!"

I shrugged and smiled. "I do not like the sound of these vicious wild cats, Kaylla. I would much rather be a boring old blade of grass, thank you very much."

Another girl walked in with Kaylla's costume. "Are you ready, Princess?" she asked after curtsying.

Kaylla's hair was finished, her straight, midnight black hair pinned up with curls cascading down. "Yes, thank you."

Her own dress was a deep, navy blue with a black underskirt. It suited her very well, matching her dark hair, making her look very mysterious. Her mask was a simple one, compared to the extravagant dress. It was made of the same fabric her dress was, made only to cover her eyes, whereas my mask covered my cheekbones.

"Kaylla, you look so mysterious!" I squealed.

She grinned. "I would have had so much fun years ago with this disguise."

I laughed. "You most definitely would have."

She gave me a slight tap on the shoulder. "Now _you're _the one that will have all the fun tonight."

"Oh, you can't even begin to imagine the fun I'll have," I said grimly, thinking of my life-or-death choice I would have to make at the end of the night.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

"May I have this dance, madam?"

I groaned inwardly, but smiled prettily at the masked man in front of me. "Of course, sir."

I walked onto the dance floor with what seemed like the hundredth man during the night. Not one of them seemed to hold Rush's soul inside them. I kept my mind open for anything familiar with this man. Of course, there was always something that would remind me of Rush, but nothing that would persuade me to think that he could _possibly _be him.

Silently, I reminded myself the night had only just begun.

The man waltzing with me chatted about his love of hunting and horses. I smiled the whole time, thinking how _romantic- _or should I say morbid?-it was to talk about killing deer during a _waltz._

After the dance, I thanked him and moved to get a glass of champagne from one of the waiters wandering around. I had told myself no champagne, that I needed my full judgment to decide which courtier was Rush, but my nerves needed a little steadying.

One dance went by before another man asked me to join him. I once again smiled and took his hand. This man was quite charming, with blonde hair, deep brown eyes, and a mischievous wink. "You are by far the prettiest girl here tonight, madam."

I laughed and asked, "How many girls believe they are the prettiest here because of you, pray tell?"

He laughed back and said, "My! A sharp mind as well as a gorgeous face and enchanting laugh."

"You can't see my face, sir."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. Oh, but I am sure it is gorgeous."

I again scoffed at him. "And if half my face is scarred?" I laughed. "What would you say to that?"

"Why, I'd say your sharp mind would make up for that. And if I had a facial defect?"

I smiled and decided that even if this man were not Rush, he was most definitely the most entertaining man here. "I would say your company is by far more stimulating than any hunting-crazed man here."

"Ah. I am a fellow that does love my hunting, though. I do not hope you are against it?"

"A man that speaks only of hunting at all times does not catch _my _eye, good sir. As for hunting itself, why I think a man is entitled to have a sport to be enthusiastic about, not to mention the delicious fowl that it offers. To answer your question, no, I am not against hunting. Just against a man that can only speak of the hunts he has been on."

He grinned. "I understand completely. If I ask a woman's hobbies, she automatically responds 'Oh, sir! I do love embroidery and dancing. Dancing is so stimulating, is it not?' So, madam, what are your own hobbies?"

"Oh, sir! I do love embroidery and dancing. Dancing is _so very _stimulating, is it not? I do not hope you are opposed to embroidery, good sir. For it is my _only _love."

"Why goodness, I would feel sorry for any man trying to catch _your _eye, then, mademoiselle." He winked again at me as the dance ended. He leaned over and whispered, "Save me another dance, miss. I shall look for you later on."

I smiled at him and lowered my eyes, mockingly demure. "Why sir! You're quite brazen, aren't you?"

He bowed and said, "Until then."

I curtsied and we parted. Kaylla appeared at my side. "I see you've found interest in the youngest prince," she whispered.

"That was the youngest prince?" I asked back with a whisper.

She nodded. "He's quite the ladies' man, Shannaye. Be careful."

I laughed. "Kaylla! You cannot be serious. You know I have my knight to look forward to. The prince is the only entertaining man here, sister dear. I can have my fun while I am in costume. Surely you don't want me to remind you of men you've shown interest in before?"

"Oh hush, Shannaye. You were just being very flirtatious. I'm not used to my older sister being _flirtatious."_

"Let your older sister worry about herself," I said playfully, but worried about the time. "Do you know the time?"

"It's just past nine o'clock."

I let out a deep breath. "Thank you. I must go get some more champagne. Would you care to join me?"

"I would love to."

We linked arms and found the nearest waiter. "So there's no other man that's caught your eye?"

I gasped. "I will repeat, I have my knight. Mother and father aren't trying to pair me up with a better man, are they?"

"No," she replied. "I'm just curious about your opinion of the Glenlow court."

"They're all quite dull. I feel sorry for you, the one that likes to have good entertainment."

She shrugged. "I suppose they're not the most exciting group of people I've met, but there are some whose company I don't mind."

"I'm glad you're not too bored here."

We stood and chatted until Peter came and claimed his wife for a dance and soon after I was claimed by another dull man.

As the minutes passed and I had another dance with the youngest Glenlow prince, the more desperate I became. None of these men could be remotely like Rush at all. I was about to cry as it got to be eleven o'clock. What if I could not choose one? Rush would die, and I would be stuck with a dull man as a husband for the rest of my life! The thought was near unbearable and I began to panic. Kaylla asked me several times what was wrong, but I waved her off as a man would ask me to dance. Right before the strike of midnight, a traditional Glenlow dance began to play. The prince once again claimed me and the men stood in row, the women in another, as the dance required. The clock struck midnight as we went through the dance and I became nervous. The dance ended and we returned to our rows. I curtsied and the prince winked at me mischievously.

Suddenly a loud crash boomed through the ballroom. I winced, closed my eyes, and covered my ears. When I opened my eyes and looked around, everybody had frozen. A feeling of dread swept over me. It was time. I began to sob and screamed, "No!"

The enchantress appeared in front of me. "Yes, Shannaye. You have to decide. There are a line of men here to choose from. Rushell's life depends on your decision. You have had all night. I shall give you two minutes to decide which man is Rushell. Let me remind you the rules. If you guess correctly, Rushell will live as if he were a normal man of twenty-one. Should you get it wrong, Rushell dies within a year, just as he deserves."

I growled at her, "He doesn't deserve anything but to live."

She gave me a grim, sinister grin. "Then prove it. You two minutes starts now."

I glared at her and stared at the line of men. I walked up and down the line, studying each of them. Some of them I did not dance with at all, and I passed them completely. One man looked strikingly like Rush under his mask, but since I did not dance or converse with him at all, I passed him. The only person that would have even tempted a guess from me would have been the young Glenlow prince, but I knew I could not risk a guess with him. Finally I gave up.

"I don't think any of these men are Rush, or his soul. However you want me to say it."

The woman looked at my skeptically. "You can always take that answer back. Are you sure?"

I nodded vehemently, suddenly absolutely sure of myself. "Yes. I am sure. None of the men here are Rush at all. Not one of them have Rush's soul in them. I am positive."

Suddenly a crash filled the room again and the room was filled with noise again. I frowned. Was I wrong?

I felt a piece of paper in my hand. I quickly abandoned the dance floor for the outskirts of the room. I nervously opened the paper and read its contents.

_Ha! A lucky guess. All the same, you are correct._

_Rush is here now. He's been informed of our little bet. He'll find you._

_-E_

I nearly cried. I looked around frantically for Rush and saw a man standing at the large entrance doors of the ballroom. He walked towards me and bowed. I was taken aback. This man had dark, brown hair, almost black, not the warm auburn I remembered. "Mademoiselle, you wouldn't know where I might find the Princess Shannaye?" He winked and said in a hushed tone, "I cannot believe that enchantress, staying in my castle for two hundred years!"

I held myself back. It_was _him! "Oh Rush," I whispered.

He offered his arm. "Dance with me."

I took his arm and we strode to the dance floor. "I don't look the same," he whispered to me. "She changed me… I couldn't stop her."

I looked up at him. "I can tell. Your hair is different," I assured him. His jaw was less prominent as well. "But you're still Rush." He smiled broadly. "At one o'clock we remove our masks. I can't wait to see your new face."

"I'm glad to be here with you, Shannaye."

"I'm glad you're here with me."

Just before one o'clock, the king stood before us all and made a speech. "Please, everybody get a glass. As many of you know, my wife has been sick for a long time now. I am glad to say she has recovered and so let's all toast to her health." He raised his glass. "To the queen's health."

"To the queen's health," came the response. The king took a drink and the crowd followed suit.

The clock rang one o'clock at that moment and the king announced, "It is time to remove your masks! Men, remove your lady's mask, and ladies, remove your man's mask."

Rush removed my mask and smiled. "You're more beautiful than ever, Shannaye," he whispered.

I grinned and said, "My turn now!" I moved behind Rush and untied his mask. He turned around slowly and I gasped. Piercing blue eyes looked back at me. His eyebrows were set just slightly higher than before and his lips were thinner.

"Well?" he asked. "How do I look?"

I bit my lip. "Perfect," I answered.

He looked relieved. "Oh thank goodness." He put his hands on my waist and swung me in the air.

I squealed and giggled. "Rush!" I whispered. "Don't _do _that! What are people going to say?"

"Who cares?" he asked, laughing with gusto. "Shannaye, the enchantress has done lots more than change my appearance. She snuck me into the Glenlow royal bloodline- which I'm pretty sure I'm a part of from years past anyway- and has given me a title. I don't have to pretend anything!"

"I liked you as my knight in shining armor, though," I giggled. Vaguely I wondered what had gotten into me. I was acting as silly as Kaylla used to be.

Within the hour, we were dismissed. Rush and I departed, Rush off to a manor he was officially a guest of. I found Kaylla and we went up to my rooms. "I see you got friendly with Duke Rushell quickly. He's cousins somehow with Peter, you know. You were getting friendly with my husband's family very easily tonight, Shannaye!"

I fell back on my bed, laughing. "I suppose you're right. I do like the Duke a lot, though."

"I don't know him personally. I inquired about him to Peter. I saw you two take off your masks together and had to ask him."

"He had nobody to take his mask off, and neither did I, so he offered to take mine off. I was obliged to take his off as well. He's quite nice, really." I was shocked to hear the story come off my tongue so easily.

"What about that knight of yours, Shannaye? What was his name? Sir Redmond? After the duke- who is far too handsome, might I add- I don't know if you're going to want that humble knight anymore!" Kaylla said, teasing.

"Actually… I don't think we'll need to worry about Sir Redmond anymore."

She sighed. "I'm glad, truthfully. I don't want to sound like a snob, but courting a duke is so much nicer. Can you imagine what people would say about a courtship between a knight and a princess? Heavens, what a fiasco!" she said, waving her arms about.

I laughed. "We'll see about that courtship, Kaylla. Don't get ahead of yourself," I said, knowing full well she was right. There would be no way Rush and I could avoid a courtship.

"Shannaye, you know you're always wrong about these things."

"I am not!"

"You are."

"Believe what you want, Kaylla."

"I believe you're lying. I bet you think the same as me. You want a courtship, don't you?"

I smiled and didn't reply.

"You do!"

I laughed. "Oh hush!" I exclaimed, grabbing a pillow and tossing it at her. She squealed and soon we were tossing pillows back and forth.

Finally we agreed on a truce and Kaylla left me to the maids. I was soon in bed and thinking of the next day. I dearly hoped I was going to see Rush. I finally fell asleep with thoughts of dancing with a handsome man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes.

* * *

**I decided that my previous ending to this was a tad iffy. **It sounded a lot like the ending of a story, not a chapter.

I would venture a guess of a few more chapters maybe? Any storyline ideas would be grateful, but I think this has been quite a fitful story with all of its happenings and what-not.

Don't forget to... DUN DUN DUNNN..._** review.**_

**Thanks:**


	15. My Birthday

**Now…** I understand it's been ages since I've updated, and it always takes me forever to update, but the ONLY reviewer was the person that created our heroine to begin with! (THANK YOU InChrist-Billios!)

This chapter is Shannaye's "birthday." February 7 was the day I started this story!! Wow! This is certainly cause for jubilation.

_Fifteen_

_I've got a surprise for you. Meet me in the library after your morning tea with those quite… __pleasant__ Glenlow ladies._

The short note was tied to the stem of a single, white rose. I puzzled over what the surprise could be, then sighed.

"A white rose?"

I dropped the rose, startled. I turned to see Kaylla at my door. She was gaping at the rose sitting on my chamber floor.

"You know what that means, yes?" She giggled.

I looked down at the rose in confusion, then back up at my sister's face. I raised my eyebrow at her. "It means it's my _birthday _today_."_

"It means he's gone to mother and father."

"Kaylla…"

"It's a fairly new tradition going around Glenlow. As such a popular member of the royal family, he would know everything that's new."

I picked up the rose and twirled it in my fingers. "So this note is probably him wanting to meet with me so he can…"

"Ask you to marry him!" Kaylla finished enthusiastically. "Trust me."

I laughed. "Or he could have just remembered that I simply adore white roses. I told him so just the other day! You do realize it's my _birthday_… Just because he sent me a white rose does _not _mean he will ask for my hand." 

"You want him to, though! It's about time he did, too," she added. "How long has it been since the ball? He's come to visit seven times already in the past six months."

"Six months is _not _very long, Kaylla," I reminded her. "A normal couple would court for at least a year before thinking about it."

She sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed. "No, Shannaye. There's something… different about you and Duke Rushell." She eyed me with curiosity. "It is almost as if you've met him before. Of course, it's impossible that you have."

I shrugged. "I really don't see it."

She sighed. "Maybe I'm just crazy." She stood and took my arm. "Come, let's go have tea with the oh so _dignified_ women of the court and then you can go see your precious duke."

"Yes, let's," I said with a giggle.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

We stood about the parlor, chatting with each other. I stood by the window with Kaylla and Anya, chatting fondly of our childhoods. Two of the ladies from the Glenlow court were nearby.

"Did you hear the scandal?" said Lady Wellington, touching the arm of Baroness Gauche.

The baroness gasped. "Ooh! I love a good scandal! About whom?"

"_Duke Rushell."_

"_No!"_

I faintly wondered if Lady Wellington knew I could hear her. Perhaps she had forgotten the fact that she was a guest in _my _parlor, and not in her own home! Kaylla and Anya stared at me, hearing Lady Wellington as well. Even though I knew it was wrong, I decided to listen in.

"I hear he's taken a fancy to the princess here," Lady Wellington said in a half-hushed tone. "They say he's come to the city to visit her."

"Yes, I've heard that, too. So what's the scandal?"

"Well, I also heard from a reliable source that he fancies Mademoiselle Colette from the city. She's an_ opera singer!_ I fear this will not end pleasantly."

Kaylla raised her eyebrows at me in surprise. "Do you think it's true?" she asked in a quiet voice.

I could have laughed right there, I could have walked right up to those women and laughed right in their faces, even. However, I merely grinned at my sister, thinking of the enchantress. "Oh I don't think he'd _dare_ fancy another woman, Kaylla."

She smiled at me. "I hope you're right."

I shook my head. "I _know _I'm right."

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

I grinned as I snuck up behind Rush in the library. "Hello, darling!" I said happily, tapping him on the shoulder.

He turned around and grinned at me. "Ah, my birthday girl!" he cried, taking my hand and planting a kiss on it. "I suppose you're wanting your surprise?"

I nodded and laughed. "What is it?"

"A surprise, that's what it is! Now come, we must get going." He took my wrist and led me to the stables.

I frowned in confusion as he had two horses saddled. "Who will be our chaperone?" I asked, realizing this would only fuel more rumors.

"I am," said Edmund, leading a horse out of a nearby stall.

I laughed with surprise. "Edmund!"

"It was part of the surprise," came the answer from Rush.

I gaped at him. "Edmund knows about the surprise, too?" I asked with confusion.

Rush smiled. "I felt he was… _appropriate_ for this particular outing."

"What do you mean?"

He laughed and didn't answer.

I shook my head at him in frustration and mounted my horse. Once we were set, we headed towards the woods. Once in the woods, I realized where we were going, and why Rush said Edmund was appropriate as chaperone… Except I wondered why he has said that. Edmund didn't know Rush was _Rush… _did he?

"We're going to… the castle?" I asked in confusion. I wasn't sure how to respond. In one of his letters from right after the curse was broken, he had mentioned it had been broken into. Was it still in bad condition? And my music room! My heart felt heavy as I recalled the fact that it had been badly damaged. I recalled the fact, however, that Rush had worked on it diligently, which brought my spirits up immensely. I felt my excitement grow again.

Rush looked over at me with a smile, but didn't say a word. I watched ahead of me with impatience. I was anxious to see the castle again!

When the ground changed to the familiar cobblestone pathway, my heart felt like it was about to burst from my ribcage, and when I saw the sight, my heart stopped.

The gates were not as scary as I recalled. They opened to a smooth cobble drive leading up to the barely recognizable castle. The architecture was still the same, but it was no longer shrouded in darkness. The stone was no longer as black as night, but a softer stone color. The appearance was overall welcoming, which shocked me. I glanced at Edmund, but he did not look surprised at all.

As we approached the doors, I paid more attention to the gardens, which were in order and blossoming. Finally the wait was over. We reached the doors, and to my surprise, they swung open. Two men bowed to us and one took the reins of Rush's horse, the other took Edmund's. Rush dismounted and helped me down. When we were all dismounted, the two men took the horses around to the back. Rush offered his arm and I took it, amazed at the transformation. I felt overpowered with awe, making me speechless. Stepping inside, the walls were still vibrantly painted, but much more vivid. Everything seemed to glow ten times brighter than I remembered. I felt myself wanting to rush back up to my old bedroom and the library… and to my music room.

"Rush, let's go see the music room, oh please?" I begged, yearning for it terribly. "I want to see it…"

He smiled slightly and shook his head. "No, no, let's have lunch first, shall we? I happen to be starving."

With frustration, I followed him to the dining hall with Edmund in tow. With the servants rushing about, I felt as if I were back home. The castle had undergone a huge transformation since I had last visited. It was no longer foreboding and unwelcoming. It was very warm and felt _alive. _Before, the castle felt like it had been dead. It was always so lonely and dull in the castle…

"How do you like your surprise so far?" Rush asked as our wine was being poured.

I grinned. "The castle has changed so much! I have to say… it was very fearsome before. I was quite disheartened by its appearance, but now it's a vision of beauty! And ever since you told me about that awful band of thieves came in, I was so afraid it was in ruins."

"I'm glad to hear you're pleased with it. It has been quite a struggle getting it put back to its former beauty."

I frowned, swirling my wine in my glass. "So when did you two talk about… well, you being who you are?" I asked the two men, finally voicing my surprise about Edmund knowing about the castle and Rush's identity.

Edmund shrugged. "Right after the ball, actually. He approached me and told me everything. It took a bit of convincing, but I managed to grasp what he was telling me."

Rush laughed. "I needed help renovating this place. I figured your brother could help me out."

"You've been working on it since the ball?" I asked with shock.

They nodded and began their soup portion of the meal. I followed their lead and the conversation lulled. Not much else was said, only Rush telling me about the renovations that had been made.

Once the main course was cleared, Rush said with a smile, "I had the cook make you a cake. I hope you don't mind chocolate cake." On cue, a server came in with a modest-sized cake on a plate. The cake was round and simple, frosted with vanilla icing. The cake read in green icing, "Happy Birthday."

"Oh Rush! It looks delicious. Thank you so much. Today has been wonderful," I told him, patting his hand as the cake was served.

He grinned mischievously. "This isn't all there is," he said. Seeing my reaction, he stopped grinning. "What?"

I stared at him. "Rush, this has been so much!"

"Not really, Shannaye. The castle has needed it anyway. Now eat your cake."

I obeyed and ate the delicious, moist cake. When we were finished, Edmund excused himself to check on our horses. Rush held out his arm, I settled my hand at his elbow, and we went to the music room. At the doors, he paused. "You open it," he offered.

I smiled timidly and turned the knob. When we walked in, I was taken aback. It was almost exactly as I remembered it. I ran my fingers over the piano keys, hearing the slightly out of tune notes it made. I looked to Rush.

"The thieves damaged that quite badly. I had to get a specialist come in to work on the piano. He said he's done the best he can," he said apologetically.

I nodded and moved on to the music boxes. I could tell that they contained a great deal less than I remembered them to hold. I smiled at the memories of sorting that music with Rush.

I finally turned back to Rush with tears in my eyes. "You've restored it so well," I said happily. "Oh, how I've missed this room. It's such a pleasant room."

He stepped forward and enveloped me in his arms. "I'm glad you're happy," he whispered.

I pushed him away with a grin. "Play me something for my birthday, please."

It was his turn to grin. "I think I can do that," he said, sitting down at the piano.

Soon the music room was filled with the notes of the wedding march. I laughed at his absurd behavior and he stopped, still grinning. He pulled me down on the bench beside him and then got down on one knee in front of me.

Pulling a ring from his pocket, he smiled nervously. "Will you marry me?" he asked timidly.

"Oh Rush, of course. Yes!" I answered, both crying and laughing. "I guess I was always wrong," I said.

"What do you mean?" Rush asked, moving back to the bench.

"I always told myself I'd never marry."

He laughed. "You were _very _wrong." He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me. "I'm glad you were."

"My, how silly Lady Wellington will feel," I muttered with a chuckle. Rush gave me a quizzical look and I supplied, "Only this morning she was saying you were such a scandalous man, taking an opera singer as your mistress!"

He laughed and kissed me again. "I'm sure the Enchantress would have had a fit should that had actually happened."

"My thoughts exactly," I said, laughing with him.

He jumped from the bench and held out his hand. "Come, let's dance."

I jumped up and we began to waltz, just as we did the night I rode out on my own, when I first realized that I had fallen in love with a kidnapper.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Rush leaned in to kiss me gently as was expected. We smiled at each other with bliss before going back down the aisle.

Once we returned to the castle in the woods, the party began. Toasts were made and compliments graciously given. Rush and I refused to leave each other's side.

As the party began to come to an end, a loud raven flew overhead. Rush and I looked up and laughed. To the guests, it sounded like meaningless caws coming from the raven. A few people whispered about bad luck. However, my husband and I could distinctly hear congratulations and well-wishes coming from the sky. I leaned into him, smiling happily. Rush leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I think we will live just like the characters in your books."

I looked up at him with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"How they all end: 'Happily ever after.'"

Yes… It's the end. I'm sorry, however, I felt it was a good ending (better than_ How To Be Invisible_ by far!and it had run its due course_…_ Truth be told, I do not think I would not make much of a novelist. I don't think I would be a good short story author, though… Good thing I don't plan to make a living with this stuff.

Anyway, review and go read my new story, _They Came From Near and Far. _Oh, and review that, too!

Thank you to InChrist-Billios for her donation of Shannaye, and for so faithfully reviewing. I am most certainly thankful!

A big THANK YOU goes to the rest of my readers as well, to those who both reviewed and did not review. Thank you very much for the support!


End file.
